Mari Malfoy
by Minaya
Summary: 6to cap Draco queda muy dolido después de escuchar las palabras de su hermana... pero intenta convencerse a si mismo que esta bien... pero todos ven que esta mal... Reviews please!
1. Capítulo 1: La casa de Mari

Mari Malfoy   
  
*Nota de la autora 1: Todos los personajes, excepto Mari y Aton son propiedad de J. K. Rowling*  
  
*Nota de la autora 2: Espero no aburrirlos con este Fan fic, es otra de mis locuras de momento x) *  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 1: La casa de Mari  
  
- ¿A qué hora parte el tren?   
  
- a las cinco...   
  
- ¿A qué hora llegaremos?   
  
- A las cuadro y media   
  
- ¿Cuando llegaremos al colegio?   
  
- En la noche...   
  
- ¿Tan tarde?   
  
- ... Podrías callarte ya!   
  
Eso era cada 5 minutos, casi la misma discusión, se le podrían cambiar unas cuantas letras, o quizás una pregunta distinta, pero era siempre lo mismo, aquella muchacha, de pelos dorados, estaba impaciente... quizá demasiado... Su hermano, un guapo muchacho, de unos 5 años más que la niña, lo único que quería era que ella se tragara un sapo para poder dejar de escuchar su voz... aunque debía admitir que era dulce aquella tierna voz... pero cuando la escuchaba preguntando chillonamente... que se quedara muda no era una mala idea ¿Un hechizo serviría?   
  
- Nada de hechizos contra tu hermana Draco, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?   
  
- Solo dile que se calle papá... su voz me molesta   
  
- Ya escuchaste Mari   
  
- Pero yo... quería saber   
  
- Ya te respondí por lo menos 8 veces...   
  
- Es que me impaciento   
  
- Demasiado...  
  
Llegaron al Callejón Diagon...  
  
- Lechuzas!!! Son hermosas!   
  
- Cuida a tu hermana Draco, mientras yo compro los útiles   
  
- Yo te acompaño, deja que la obligo...   
  
- Deja que mire las lechuzas, sabes lo fanática que es por ellas, si la mueves de ahí va a llorar... los vendré a buscar cuando tenga que comprar su varita   
  
- Mier... coles....   
  
- Dime que no son hermosas...   
  
Draco miro a los lados, su padre ya no estaba   
  
- ¿Vas a quedarte mirándolas toda la tarde?   
  
- ¿Por qué no?   
  
- Es que yo quiero ir a ver unas escobas   
  
- Aja  
  
- Entonces tú no te mueves, mientras yo veo las escobas   
  
- Si Draky   
  
- No me digas Draky!!!   
  
- Claro Draky...   
  
-...   
  
Draco fue, y miro la ultima versión de la Saeta de Fuego... una Saeta de Fuego 3000, brillante y reluciente, lista para ser llevaba a un campo de Quidditch. Draco sabía que si se le pedía a su padre le compraría... ya que no había tenido malas notas él ultimo año. Draco pensó que este año tendría que compartir ese derecho con Mari... la cual lo más probable pediría que le dieran una lechuza... como si ya no tuviera sus 10 en la casa... pero eso no importaba, ese escoba era seguramente suya... solo suya...  
  
Draco dejo de mirar la escoba para ver a su hermana, ya que, sabía que si no la cuidaba, su padre se enojaría con él y... Adiós escoba   
  
Y hablando de la pequeña Mari... ¿Dónde estaba? Draco miro la tienda de lechuzas... ahí no estaba  
  
- O no...   
  
Draco entro a la tienda de lechuzas... tampoco estaba   
  
- Maldita niñita... ¿Dónde se metió? Si se me pierde, no tendré mi escoba este año   
  
- Draco...   
  
Era la voz de su padre   
  
- O no...   
  
Sintió que le tocaban el hombro  
  
- Draco... Mari me contó que querías una escoba   
  
- ¿Ah?   
  
En eso salió Mari detrás de su padre   
  
- ¿Sabes lo que me asustaste?   
  
- Pero si solo le dije a papá lo que querías...   
  
- Vamos a ver esa escoba   
  
- Sí papá!   
  
- ¿Me compras una lechuza?   
  
- Mira cual quieres   
  
- Gracias papi!!   
  
A Draco le encantaba ese momento del año, él podía elegir lo que quisiera para llevarse... después de ese momento, seguía navidad, donde también podía tener lo que quisiera...  
  
Un lechuza para Mari... una escoba para Draco... y las cosas seguían igual, en la familia Malfoy...  
  
- ¿A qué hora parte el tren?   
  
- a las cinco...   
  
- ¿A qué hora llegaremos?   
  
- A las cuadro y media   
  
- ¿Cuando llegaremos al colegio?   
  
- En la noche...   
  
- ¿Tan tarde?   
  
- ... Podrías callarte ya!   
  
- Los dos se callan es este momento!   
  
- Si papá...   
  
Demasiado igual...   
  
- Ya son las 4:30, y aun no llegamos al tren   
  
- Ya estamos en la estación ¿Qué más quieres?   
  
- Subir al tren...   
  
- Apúrate entonces  
  
- es que tengo que acomodar bien a Peggie   
  
- ¿Peggie?   
  
- Mi lechuza  
  
- ¿No que era macho?   
  
- Yo quiero que se llame Peggie...  
  
- Debo admitir que es mejor que él ultimo... quién le pondría Dulce a un águila macho...   
  
- Yo  
  
- Si tú...   
  
Draco tenía planeado subir al tren, decirle a Mari que se quedara en un lugar, juntarse con Crabbe y Goyle y no verla hasta llegar al colegio...   
  
- Draco... dijo Mari sentándose en el tren ¿Veremos a papá y a mamá?   
  
- Hasta Navidad  
  
- ¿Qué?   
  
- Ya crece Mari, estas lo suficiente grande como para saber eso   
  
- Si Draky...   
  
- Y no me digas Draky!!!   
  
- Ok Draky...   
  
- ...   
  
Draco salió de ahí, no quería escuchar la voz de Mari, al salir, se encontró con Crabbe y Goyle   
  
- Nos encontramos de nuevo... Crabbe... Goyle  
  
- Así es Draco...   
  
- saluden  
  
- Hola Draco  
  
- ¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas?   
  
- eh...   
  
- No se preocupen... no esforzaré su memoria a largo plazo   
  
- Gracias Draco   
  
- No crean que seré siempre tan bueno con ustedes  
  
- No te preocupes Draco  
  
Draco ya se sentía bien, ahora, era tiempo de ver quienes estaban en el tren  
  
- Sangres sucias... sangres sucias... magos pobres... nadie que importe... imbéciles... cerebros de mosquito... ¡Pansy!   
  
- Hola Draco ¿Deseas algo?   
  
- Puedo sentarme con la dama   
  
- Me halagas... por supuesto, Draco  
  
Draco tenía una amena conversación con Pansy, conversaron de su verano, de sus compras...   
  
- DRAKY!!!   
  
- O no...   
  
- ¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Y quién te llama Draky?  
  
- Te aseguro que no sé refiere a mí...  
  
Ahí, Mari abrió la puerta  
  
- Draky!!! Por fin te encontré   
  
- ¿Qué quieres Mari?   
  
- ¿Ella es Mari? ¿Tú hermana?   
  
- Si... ella es...   
  
- Te compre una rana de chocolate   
  
- Que tierna   
  
- Mari... ya te dije que si yo quiere una rana de Chocolate, la compro, tengo más dinero que tú   
  
- Ah... si  
  
- Yo no tendría problema en recibirla   
  
- Crabbe... no te aproveches de Mari   
  
- No tengo problemas que se lo coma Draky, no te preocupes  
  
- Draky... te diré así desde ahora  
  
- No me hagas eso Pansy...   
  
- Bueno... creo que mejor me voy Draky   
  
- Si, mejor, y no me digas Draky   
  
- Si Draky  
  
-...   
  
Mari salió   
  
- No sé que haré... parece un mosquito en mi oído   
  
- Yo la encontré muy linda  
  
- No niego eso... pero siempre anda pegada...   
  
- Rayos... tengo más hambre Que un piojo en una peluca   
  
- ¿Acaso no piensas en otra cosa Goyle?   
  
- Es que al ver la rana que se comió Crabbe me dio hambre  
  
- Cómprate una! Que ni tan caras son...   
  
Mari se sentó, solita, se sentía... no sé, como que estaba vacía  
  
- ¿Esta ocupado aquí?   
  
- Esta mi hermano, pero no creo que venga  
  
- Genial, porque el tren esta demasiado lleno... y como no encuentro a mi tío   
  
- ¿Tú tío esta en el colegio? ¿Es alumno?   
  
- No, es profesor, creo que lo conoces, Severus Snape   
  
- Este es mi primer año... aunque he escuchado a mi hermano hablar de él   
  
- Jeje... demás, si es el que hace más sufrir a los alumnos   
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?   
  
- Aton Bux Snape ¿y tú?   
  
- Mari Malfoy, gusto en conocerte   
  
- No sé si es gusto, pero creo que igual   
  
- ¿Ah?   
  
- Nada... tonteras mías   
  
- ¿Tu entras a primer año?   
  
- Si... soy muy bajo para ser de segundo   
  
- No creo  
  
- Si soy más bajo que tu  
  
- Ya crecerás  
  
- Eso dicen todos...   
  
Ahí, el tren paro   
  
- Genial... no alcancé ni ha sentarme y ya llegamos   
  
- Ya te sentaras en el colegio...   
  
Mari se sorprendió al ver el castillo... ella había escuchado sobre él, pero jamás se lo había imaginado   
  
- Los de primer año, por aquí!  
  
Un hombre grandotote, que le dio miedo a Mari, los llamaba  
  
- Es Hagrid   
  
- ¿Estas seguro Aton?   
  
- Claro, mi tío me hablo de él, es inofensivo   
  
- Si tú lo dices...   
  
Subieron a un bote, ahí Mari miraba sorprendida el castillo de Hogwarts  
  
- Wow! es más grande que mi casa!   
  
- Yo pensaba que el castillo era más grande   
  
- ...   
  
Entraron por unas escaleras, ahí, una señora de edad, los recibió   
  
- Buenas noches, nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts, soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall  
  
- La vieja fea de que me había hablado mi tío!!!   
  
- Vieja fea??? Ya hablare contigo después de que te elijan   
  
- Genial! Seré el primer castigado este año del colegio   
  
- ¿Eso es bueno Aton?   
  
- No sé Mari, pero mi tío me debe unos galeones por una apuesta que hicimos   
  
Ahí, se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor... estaban las mesas, el techo con su cielo estrellado…  
  
- Empezaremos la selección, pero antes, unas palabras de nuestro director, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Albus le levanto con su copa en la mano   
  
- Solo quería decirles este año, que a pesar de los sucesos que han ocurrido, intentemos pasar un año normal, ya que, espero, la situación esta siendo controlada... y que gane la mejor casa este año!   
  
Todos aplaudieron, luego todos miraron el sombrero  
  
Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
  
pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar   
  
un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
  
sombreros altos y elegantes.  
  
Pero yo … yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
  
y puedo superar a cualquiera.  
  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
  
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
  
Así que pruébame y te diré   
  
dónde debes estar...  
  
- Que se calle ya el sombrero que aburre...  
  
- Cállate Aton!!   
  
- Parece que llego un niño problema a Howgarts.  
  
- Cuándo diga sus nombres, subirán y se pondrán el sombrero  
  
Así comenzó a pasar lista y uno a uno subían...   
  
- Aton Bux!   
  
Aton subió, y se puso el sombrero, poco lo pensó el sombrero... era fácil   
  
- Slytherin!   
  
La mesa de Slytherin salto de alegría... excepto el jefe de aquella casa  
  
- Creo que nos veremos seguido tío Snapy   
  
- Desde ahora tienes que llamarme profesor Severus Snape   
  
- Na... si mi mamá te dice Snapy  
  
- Ya cállate Aton!  
  
Mari miro a Aton... pensó que seria genial quedar en Slytherin... Ahí estaba su hermano y su nuevo amigo Aton, además, siempre le habían dicho que era la mejor casa...   
  
- Mari Malfoy!   
  
Mari paso y se sentó   
  
- Mmmmmmm... pensaba mandarte a Slytherin... pero...   
  
- ¿Pero qué?   
  
- No te pareces a los otros Malfoys...   
  
- Yo soy Malfoy   
  
- Eso ya lo sé...   
  
- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sombrero?   
  
- Yo solo selecciono, no respondo preguntas...   
  
- Quería preguntarte ¿A qué casa irías tu?   
  
- ¿Qué?   
  
- Es decir... tu sabe a donde vamos todos ¿no? Entonces ¿Cual irías tu?   
  
- me pones en una difícil situación muchachita...   
  
Mientras... en la mesa de Slytherin   
  
- Ya se ha tardado mucho el sombrero   
  
- No te preocupes Draco, ya sabrás en que casa quedara tu hermana   
  
- mientras no sea tan cerca de mí...  
  
- Gryffindor!!   
  
- ¿¿QUÉ??   
  
Draco se limpio los oídos   
  
- ¿Escucharon Gryffindor?   
  
- Si Draco... es como quisiste, Mari estará lejos de ti   
  
- Pero... yo no quería que fuera Gryffindor!  
  
Al escuchar eso, Mari estaba pasmada, solo reacciono a pararse  
  
- Bienvenida a Gryffindor - dijo la prefecta, Hermione Granger   
  
- ¿Gryffindor?   
  
Mari no sabía que decir... así fue como recordó una frase que le había dicho Draco "A los que más odio, son a los de Gryffindor"  
  
Mari se sentó... y empezó a llorar a sus adentros...   
  
Draco vio eso, así que estaba decidido a ir a la mesa de Gryffindor   
  
- Detente Draco   
  
- ¿Qué quieres? Sr. prefecto...   
  
- No puedes irte hasta que termine  
  
- Solo quiero ver a mi hermana  
  
- quédate en la mesa ¿Acaso quieres que empecemos en negativo?   
  
- Mierda...   
  
Draco se sentó... más enojado que nunca...   
  
- Mari tiene una mentalidad de una niña de 5 años... no sabrá que hacer en esa casa... que sabe que cosas le meterán en la cabeza esos sucios de Gryffindor...   
  
- Tranquilízate Draco!  
  
- ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE??  
  
- Habla bajo Malfoy   
  
- Mierda... mierda... rayos... mier...   
  
Fin del cap  
  
En el siguiente Capítulo:   
  
Draco no sabe que hacer ahora, al ver a su hermana entre los que más ha odiado... pensando que este fue un maldito error, hará lo posible para alejar a su hermana de las influencias Gryffindor... ¿Qué hará Draco? ¿Cómo conseguirá eso? ¿Qué pensaran los Gryffindor de Mari? ¿Qué tiene que ver Aton en todo esto?, Solo algunas respuestas en el siguiente capítulo: El guarda espaldas   
  
Nota de la autora: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ya que este es solo el principio, solo les pido una cosa, dejen reviews, no importa que sean buenos o malos, siempre quiero mejorar ^___^ 


	2. Capítulo 2: El guardaespaldas

Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo empezando un nuevo cap... y como es costumbre, a contestar Reviews   
  
Katty Stephany Kaio DM: Gracias por el review Katty y por los consejos, yo jamás me he fijado en esas cosas, como la ortografía y la gramática... bueno, tendré que fijarme más desde ahora en adelante. Sobre lo de Draky... pues, me encanta que le moleste a Draco eso, es como un toque tierno a la historia ¡Gracias! Y, espero que te siga gustando la historia  
  
Paola: Me encanta cuando te dicen "Me gusto tu fic, espero que lo continúes pronto" ya que dan ganas de continuarlo ^o^. Sobre lo que sea un Draco/Hermione, no lo he pensado, pero si intentare meter alguna chica de Gryffindor en esto, pero que acomode bien en la historia, es decir, aun tengo que elegir cual ^^U... Pero eso es más adelante. Sobre la pareja Aton/Mari... creo que pasaran muchas cosas antes de que concrete algo con esos dos. Así! Ya leí tu fic "Todo por Amor"... comentarios de tu Fan fic en un Review en él ¡Gracias por leer!  
  
Mari Malfoy  
  
Capítulo 2: El guardaespaldas  
  
- Rayos... rayos... rayos... RAYOS...   
  
- ¿Podrías dejar de decir rayos?   
  
- mierda... mierda... mierda... mierda... mierda  
  
- No me refería a eso Draky...   
  
- Y no me digas Draky!!!  
  
- Tranquilo... no se acabo el mundo   
  
- Si sé... el mundo sigue... por lástima... el mundo SIGUE  
  
- Draky...   
  
- ¿¿Qué te dije??  
  
- Que no te diga Draky  
  
- ¿Entonces?   
  
- Es que...   
  
- ¿Qué cosa?   
  
- No vas ha solucionar nada así   
  
- Tienes razón Pansy... gracias...   
  
- De nada. Ahora me tengo que ir, mis amigas me esperan   
  
- Entiendo, ve Pansy  
  
¿Y ahora que haría? Veía a Mari... sabía que Mari no estaba feliz, para nada...   
  
Paso aquel día, Draco no pudo hablar con Mari, ya que los Gryffindor iban por otro camino... a su casa, y los Slytherin a la suya...  
  
Llego el segundo día, Draco intento encontrar a Mari, pero todo hacía parecer que Mari huía de Draco. Mari pensaba que Draco la odiaba, por estar en la casa que él más odia. Mientras, Draco solo quería hablar con Mari, para saber como estaba   
  
Draco se sentó en la sala común de Slytherin  
  
- ¿De nuevo no encontraste a Mari?   
  
- Parece huir de mi Pansy   
  
- Como si le tuviera miedo...   
  
En ese momento, se escucho un ruido proveniente de la entrada a la casa de Slytherin   
  
- ¿Qué pasa?   
  
- AAAAHHHHH niño imbécil!!!   
  
- Ja... y decían que era peligroso... yo pensaba que los niños de séptimo año serían buenos contrincantes... ¡Sapo Azul!   
  
Entro a la sala común de Slytherin  
  
- ¿Ese no es el sobrino del profesor Snape?   
  
- ¿No sé ve? Es como un Snape en miniatura   
  
- Sí! Se parecen demasiado!  
  
- ¿Hablan de mí?   
  
- Yo no veo otro Snape en miniatura por aquí  
  
- Yo no soy ningún Snapy en miniatura  
  
- ¿Snapy?   
  
- Así le dice a su tío  
  
Draco salió un rato de la sala común, mientras Pansy hablaba con Aton. Draco tenía curiosidad de saber que había pasado.   
  
- ¿Qué paso?   
  
- Ese niño se cree gran cosa  
  
- Pero... ¡Dejo a un alumno de séptimo en la enfermería!   
  
- ¿Cómo?   
  
- No sé, fue rápido, se cruzaron en el camino, empezaron a discutir... y después, empezaron a pelear  
  
- ¿Ningún profesor los vio?   
  
- Snape estaba cerca, pero no sabemos si los vio   
  
- Se dio cuenta cuando ya el niño ese había entrado a la sala común   
  
- Qué raro... para esas cosas Snape siempre ha tenido buen olfato   
  
- Parece que ya se le desgasto el olfato al viejo   
  
- Ese muchacho debe ser muy bueno en las peleas... ¿En qué curso va?   
  
- ¿Ese niño? Debe ser de primero, no me acuerdo haberlo visto el año pasado  
  
- Primero...   
  
Draco entro a la sala común, tenía una idea en la cabeza.   
  
- ¡Sapo Azul!  
  
  
  
Al entrar, se encontró con la misma escena, Pansy haciéndole preguntas a Aton   
  
- No sé si mi tío Snapy dormía con peluche cuando pequeño  
  
- Siempre quise saber eso   
  
- Lo averiguare... si es verdad, molestare a mi tío Snapy todo este año  
  
- Sobrino del profesor Snape ¿eh?   
  
- Cómo que ya todos lo saben... Hey! Tú eres el hermano de esa niña llamada Mari de Gryffindor... ¿Te llamas Draco? ¿O me equivoco?   
  
- Exacto, Draco Malfoy, ¿Tú eres de primero? ¿No?   
  
- Exacto  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas?   
  
- Aton   
  
- Aton... que raro nombre   
  
- ¿Y Draco no es raro?   
  
- Draco es un gran nombre  
  
- No pregunte eso, pregunte si era raro   
  
Draco jamás había pensado eso  
  
- No he escuchado que otra persona se llame Draco   
  
- Je... gran nombre... si nadie lo tiene además de usted  
  
- ¿¿¿A qué te refieres???  
  
- No sé enoje Sr. Malfoy, solo piense que es especial  
  
- Qué bueno que no intentes enojarme  
  
- Qué sea un bicho raro es otro cuento   
  
- ¿Qué acaso tú no eres un bicho raro?   
  
- A mucha honra  
  
- Cálmate Draky... si no quieres terminar como el alumno de séptimo   
  
- Solo los imbéciles terminan conversaciones estúpidas a golpes   
  
- Creo que le estoy quitando su tiempo, me retiro   
  
- Hey! Antes que te desaparezcas, quiero verte en mi pieza después de clases  
  
- ¿Para qué?   
  
- Allá lo sabrás...   
  
- ¿Y usted cree que me importe?   
  
- No sé, pero sé que la curiosidad te va a matar   
  
Aton miró fijamente a los ojos de Draco. Aton sonrió y se fue   
  
- Draky... ese niño es peligroso  
  
- Eso es lo que me gusta de él... ¡Y no me digas Draky!  
  
Paso el día... Mari miraba a su lechuza y pensaba en que estaría su querido hermano Draky  
  
- Dime Peggie ¿Draco me odiara realmente?   
  
Peggie movió la cabeza, parecía no saber   
  
- Lo más probable...   
  
Hoy Mari tenía pociones, Gryffindor estaba con Slytherin. Mari entra a aquella sala, ahí vio sentado a Aton. Aton estaba solo  
  
- ¿Puedo sentarme al lado tuyo?   
  
Aton movió los ojos, levanto una ceja, estaba extrañado de aquella petición de Mari... pero solo pudo sacar una conclusión "No debe saber nada de lo que ocurrió"   
  
- Siéntate, igual, nadie más quiere   
  
Mari se sentó   
  
- ¿Por qué todos te miran así?   
  
- ¿Cómo qué así?   
  
- Como si te tuvieran miedo...   
  
- ¿Miedo? Ah... no es nada, solo me hago respetar   
  
- Ah... ¿Esta es la clase que hace tu tío?   
  
- ¿El viejo Snapy? Si... esta es  
  
Entro a la clase, el profesor Severus Snape   
  
- Me presento, nuevos alumnos, soy su profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape  
  
- Tío Snapy   
  
- Yo les enseñare el arte de las pociones   
  
- Tío Snapy!!  
  
El profesor Severus Snape estaba ignorando a su sobrino, el cual cada ves era más insistente   
  
- Les enseñare todo tipo de pociones  
  
- TIO SNAPY!   
  
Cada ves se podía ignorar menos a Aton  
  
- Quizá no todos aprecien este delicado arte  
  
- TIO SNAPY!  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?   
  
- Solo quería preguntarle... ya se me olvido   
  
- Cállate Aton, y atiende a la clase ¿Entendido?   
  
- Sí tío Snapy   
  
- ...   
  
- ¿Seguro que no te acuerdas Aton?  
  
- Ya me acorde... le iba a preguntar que era ese frasco de vidrio que estaba en el suelo...   
  
- Ah... ¿Qué será?   
  
- No sé, pero mi tío Snapy esta casi por pisarlo... eso me da una idea  
  
Aton tomo su varita  
  
- ¿Qué harás?   
  
- Occio frasco  
  
- Puede ser algo peligroso  
  
- ¿Para que este en el suelo en las narices del tío Snapy?... No creo  
  
Aton tomo el frasco, sin que su tío lo viera  
  
- ¿Qué es?   
  
- Excremento de dragón... ¿Para qué se usara?   
  
- No sé... pero es asqueroso   
  
- Esto es mejor de lo que me esperaba  
  
Siguió la clase  
  
- Bien, ahora haremos rápido esta poción para poder seguir mi plan  
  
- ¿Tú plan?   
  
- Sí, mi plan   
  
- ¿Tengo algo que ver?   
  
- Realmente, no, pero necesito que terminemos rápido para lograr realizar mi plan   
  
- Entendido...   
  
- Solo sigue mis instrucciones  
  
Así, rápidamente, terminaron la poción de aquella clase   
  
- No entendí bien como se hacía   
  
- Eso no importa ahora... mira como va a quedar todo  
  
Aton abrió el frasco  
  
- Ciérralo, huele mal   
  
Aton camino entre los otros alumnos, como mirando que hacían  
  
- No intentes copiarnos! Qué no sepas como se hace no significa que nos copies!  
  
"Las víctimas perfectas" pensó Aton. Aton se les acerco... ellos intentaron ignorarlo. "Perfecto" pensó Aton  
  
Hábilmente, Aton deposito el ya nombrado excremento en la poción   
  
- ¿Qué va a pasar Aton?   
  
- No sé... eso vamos a ver  
  
La poción paso de ser morada, a café oscuro, de café oscuro a naranja, de naranja a rojo, de rojo a negro, de negro a blanco, de blanco a gris   
  
- ¿Qué pasa?   
  
- Aléjense todos! Va ha estallar!   
  
Rápidamente, el profesor Snape hizo que todos salieran de la sala   
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
- Wow! Mejor de lo que pense   
  
- Se suspende la clase por hoy... la sala quedo hecha un asco   
  
Los muchachos no sabían si celebrar o no, era su primera clase, tenían curiosidad de saber como era... En resumen, celebraron  
  
- ¿Harás eso todas las clases Aton?   
  
- No sé, lo que sí quiero probar con otra cosa, la caca de dragón se me hará aburrida después de un tiempo  
  
Las clases de ese día pasaron rápido... Aton se acordó de su cita con Draco. Draco tenía razón, la curiosidad lo devoraba. Ya era de noche. Aton subió, dándose cuenta de un detalle... no sabía cuál era la pieza de Draco  
  
- Te estaba esperando  
  
- ¿No qué era en tu pieza?   
  
- Sí, pero me acorde que no sabías dónde estaba   
  
- Que amable de su parte  
  
- No es eso, solo necesito hablar contigo   
  
Los dos entraron a la pieza de Draco   
  
- ¿Estas solo?   
  
- Si uno paga extra puede tener privacidad   
  
- Ah... se me olvida que solo los pobres tenemos que compartir pieza   
  
- Vamos al grano, por algo te llame   
  
- Escucho   
  
- Según me averigüe esta mañana, después de que te dije que vinieras, supe que tienes una larga lista de... como decirlo... delitos   
  
- ¿Estas hablando cuando entre al banco de los enanos?   
  
- Ese banco se llama Gringotts  
  
- Ah! Si... no me arrestaron porque esos enanos son tan orgullosos que jamás aceptaron que logre entrar   
  
- Entiendo... eres un perfecto ladronzuelo  
  
- ¿Solamente eso querías decirme?   
  
- No, quería preguntarte si aceptabas trabajos especiales, con paga especial claro   
  
- Dinero... extra, no suena mal   
  
- Quiero que me hagas un trabajito, o mejor dicho, un gran trabajo  
  
- Escucho  
  
- Quiero que vigiles a mi hermana  
  
- ¿Eso es todo?   
  
- Exactamente, pero quiero que cumplas ciertos objetivos   
  
- Di, que esto cada ves esta más interesante   
  
- Primero, quiero que no entre en la cabecilla de Mari ningún pensamiento Gryffindor referente a los sangre limpia   
  
- Difícil, pero realizable  
  
- Segundo, que ningún Gryffindor se atreve a insultarla, ni mirarla, ni nada que la dañe   
  
- ¿Quieres que la deje sin vida social? Difícil... pero realizable   
  
- Y tercero, quiero que sea feliz   
  
- ¿Qué? Disminúyeme el sueldo, pero eso no lo hago   
  
- Rayos... bueno, aquí tienes un adelanto   
  
Draco le paso una bolsa con algunos Galleons. Aton miro los Galleons, mordió uno  
  
- Es verdadero   
  
- Podrás encontrar cualquier rumor sobre los Malfoy, pero nunca ninguno dirá que no pagamos con dinero verdadero  
  
- Entonces, solo tengo que evitar que esa tal Mari tenga influencias de su propia casa  
  
- Así, además, tienes que conseguir información sobre que le dijo el sombrero cuando la eligieron  
  
- ¿Y por qué quieres saber eso?   
  
- Porque fue mucho tiempo... eso significa que el sombrero tenía dudas...   
  
- Muy buen observador, Sr. Malfoy   
  
- Una pregunta ¿Cómo estas seguro de realizar lo que te pido?   
  
- No es tan difícil   
  
- ¿Cómo podrás entrar a la casa de los Gryffindor?   
  
- Para eso tengo a mi tío Snapy   
  
- El profesor Snape no puede saber nada de esto!   
  
- ¿Y quién dijo que sabrá? Desde que me contratan yo soy una tumba con el trato, no se preocupe por eso Sr. Malfoy   
  
- Perfecto  
  
Aton salió de la pieza de Draco, tenía que empezar su misión   
  
- Creo que he cometido el peor error de mi vida contratando ha ese niño... Ya no importa, ya lo hice, y si no hace bien su trabajo, lo despido   
  
Aton camino hacia la oficina del Sr. Snape   
  
- ¿Qué haces ha esta hora Aton?   
  
- Paseando... usted sabe perfectamente que solo duermo 10 horas al año   
  
- Si sé  
  
- Yo creo que también debería estar durmiendo   
  
- Soy lo suficientemente grande para saber a que hora me duermo Aton   
  
- Claro! Usted también duerme solo 10 horas al año   
  
- No creo que vengas a discutirme eso Aton   
  
- Para nada, vengo por un favor  
  
- ¿Tan rápido ya tienes un trabajo?   
  
- Claro, y le diré que ni me los busco   
  
- ¿Es algo peligroso Aton?   
  
- Menos que el anterior, es algo simple   
  
- Eso siempre dices Aton   
  
- Mire tío, quiero que me preste un mapa del castillo, en esta misión necesito poder escabullirme por cualquier casa, torre y camino de Hogwarts  
  
- Algo así en tus manos es muy peligroso  
  
- Tú sabes que solo me dedico a mi misión, nada más   
  
- Lo siento Aton, no puedo entregarte aquel mapa   
  
- Por lo menos sé que lo tienes  
  
- ¿Y de qué te sirve eso?   
  
- Qué puedo salir y decir la historia, tú sabes cual, donde, tu sabes quién, es afectado por tu enojo a tú ya sabes quién... sabes que no me refiero al inombrable   
  
- ¿Serías capaz? Ni a ti te conviene contarla   
  
- Por supuesto! Una misión es una misión! No importa quién me la dé, si me comprometo la cumplo   
  
- Por lástima... te creo   
  
A la mañana siguiente, Draco se levanto para ir a desayunar, la mañana era como siempre, Pansy conversaba con sus amigas mientras lo miraba pícaramente, Crabbe y Goyle comían mucho... Draco miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, vio a Mari, parecía triste... Draco respiro profundo, pero sus pensamientos en Mari no duraron mucho, escucho un golpe debajo de su silla   
  
- Sr. Malfoy!   
  
- ¿Aton? ¿Qué haces aquí?   
  
- Solo quería decirle una cosa   
  
- Primero dime como llegaste debajo de mi silla  
  
- Ah! Eso es fácil, mi tío Snapy me facilito un mapa con el 99.9999% de los pasadizos del castillo   
  
- ¿Y por qué no 100%?   
  
- Porque siempre han uno no descubierto... es por un margen de error   
  
- Ah... Ahora dime que quieres  
  
- Bueno, quería decirle que, cuando Mari este cerca suyo y quiera hablar conmigo, solo diga "Brocoli con mocos"  
  
- Guacala ¿Dónde sacas esas cosas?   
  
- ¿No ha probado el brocoli con moco? Es genial! Yo no como brocoli sino es con mocos  
  
- Ya vete! Cuando necesite tu ayuda te llamaré   
  
Aton se fue   
  
- Debo admitir que le pone empeño a su trabajo...   
  
Aton se dedico todo lo que pudo a vigilar a Mari   
  
- Aton  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Mari?   
  
- Quería preguntarte si sabes porque nadie quiere sentarse conmigo  
  
- No sé  
  
Mari no sabía que todos los que habían querido sentarse con ella habían sido sus pies quemados por un hechizo de Aton  
  
- Si nadie quiere, yo me sentare contigo   
  
- Qué amable!  
  
"Es solo para cumplir bien la misión..." penso Aton.   
  
Paso la primera clase   
  
- ¿Qué te toca ahora Mari?   
  
- Vuelo   
  
- Ah  
  
- ¿Pasa algo Aton?  
  
- Nada...   
  
A Aton no le tocaba vuelo... "Una clase que la descuide... no pasará nada"   
  
Mari fue a vuelo, la clase estaba entretenida. No había nadie que no quisiera estar cerca de ella  
  
- Arriba!   
  
La escoba subió de inmediato, Mari tenía habilidad para las escobas   
  
- Empiecen a volar bajito   
  
Todo parecía bien, hasta que Mari intento subir un poco   
  
- Niña! ¿Qué haces? Baja!  
  
- No puedo!  
  
Cuando Mari intentaba bajar, solo subía  
  
- No puedo bajar!!   
  
Mari no sabía que hacer   
  
- Toma mi mano   
  
- Ah?   
  
Mari tomo la mano de aquella persona, era un hombre, tendría la edad de Draco   
  
- Ahora concéntrate en bajar   
  
- Me concentro  
  
Estaba resultando! Mari estaba bajando, hasta que llego al suelo  
  
- Gracias  
  
- De nada  
  
- Harry! ¿Qué estas haciendo? Hay que seguir entrenando   
  
- Ya voy! Lo siento niña, me tengo que ir...   
  
- No te preocupes, comprendo  
  
- así ¿cuál es tu nombre?   
  
- Mari  
  
- Mari... lindo nombre, el mío ya lo escuchaste, yo soy Harry, Harry Potter  
  
Fin del capítulo   
  
En el siguiente capítulo:   
  
Mari conoce al ya famosisimo Harry Potter, el cual resulta un muy buen amigo. Aton tiene problemas para poder seguir su misión gracias ha esto y Draco esta cada día con más mal humor gracias ha esto... ¿Qué hará Draco? ¿Acaso Aton admitirá su error en la misión? ¿Acaso Mari se interesara por Harry? ¿O Harry por Mari? Solo algunas respuestas en el siguiente capítulo: Eres hombre muerto... Potter  
  
Nota de la autora:   
  
Bueno, aquí quede, solo quiero decirles que gracias por leer y que les tengo un dibujo para los que han llegado hasta aquí  
  
http://usuarios.lycos.es/minayahistory/fanart/galereitas/Harry%20Potter/Aton_Mari_Draco.jpg  
  
Son Mari, Draco y Aton 


	3. Capítulo 3: Eres hombre muerto Potter

Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo! Si estan leyendo esto! Gracias!  
  
Ahora, a contestar los reviews   
  
GaBrIeLa: Draco es lindo de cualquier manera ^o^ solo quiero mostrar una forma distinta a la ya usada. Que bueno que te guste la idea de Draco como hermano sobreprotector y si lees esto, estoy continuando el Fan fic ¡Gracias por leer!   
  
Siria Atlante: De nada por lo del Review, tu historia es buena, a mi me gusto (Para los que leen: Si ven un fic llamado Lágrimas de Sangre.. Léanlo! No sé arrepentirán, echo para fanáticas del profesor Severus Snape... en las cuales me incluyo!). Sobre Mari y Aton... pues, sip, Mari es tiernisima, tiene un corazón demasiado limpio (eso fue lo que le llamo la atención al sombrero) y sobre Aton... tienes razón Oo, debería ser más grande... bueno, ya lo puse en primero ¿Qué le haremos? (Qué importa!!!! En la imaginación ya crecerá rápido! Siii!!!!! WAJAJAJAJAJA ja..ja...ja.. - sorry, estoy un poco loca). Así, es un gran honor que digan que el fic esta interesante... espero que lo siga siendo! Jeje, aun quedan cosas geniales!   
  
paola: También debo decir que tu fic es buenisimo (Haciendo publicidad de nuevo, "Todo por amor" para fans de la pareja Draco/Hermione ¡Recomendable! Aunque ya es bastante conocido así que no sé porque escribo esto xD), así que lo del Review esta más que merecido. La frase "Eres hombre muerto... Potter" es el titulo de este capítulo, el cual sé vera porque es hombre muerto... sobre lo que me dices que Harry es muy grande para Mari (Viva la pedofilia!!! - o pero que estoy diciendo _ _) te entiendo, aunque existen parejas con diferencias tales, solo que se conocen cuando son más grandes y no ha esta edad... pero igual, ya sabrás lo que viene. Sobre la pareja Aton/Mari ya dije que pasara su tiempo antes que pase algo entre ellos dos, ya que Aton es muy duro de cabeza y Mari es muy tierna. Sobre tu petición de que especifique más en las conversaciones, lo haré, pondré el típico "dijo", "contesto" y "preguntó" pero cuando la conversación se alargue entre solo 2 personas, volveré a las lineas únicas hasta que aparezca otra ¿te parece?   
  
Mari Malfoy  
  
Capítulo 3: Eres hombre muerto... Potter  
  
- ¿Qué hace una niña levantada tan tarde? - dijo Harry  
  
- Lo siento... es que me quede haciendo esto... y no vi la hora - dijo Mari  
  
- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Harry  
  
- Es un regalo para mi hermano - contesto Mari  
  
- ¿Un osito de peluche? - preguntó  
  
- Yo mismo lo hice ¿Te gusta?   
  
- Es muy lindo   
  
- Di la verdad!  
  
- Yo jamás podría hacer uno!   
  
- Gracias Harry ¿Puedo llamarte Harry?   
  
- ¿Y cómo me dirías?   
  
- Sr. Harry, Sr. Harry Potter, Mi estimado Sr. Harry Potter, Sr. Potter...   
  
- Nadie me dice así! Solo me dicen Harry  
  
- Mi hermano te llama Potter  
  
- Bueno, esa es la otra forma, aunque no me gusta   
  
- Mi hermano me dijo que eras muy malo... pero no veo eso aun  
  
- Tu hermano no tiene la verdad absoluta...   
  
En ese momento, Harry sintió como que un bicho entraba a sus pantalones (desde los pies).  
  
- Hay algo en mis pantalones   
  
"Este tal Harry Potter" pensó Aton "Es más difícil de lo que pense"   
  
Para Aton había sido difícil aceptar que justo la clase que no tuvo con Mari fue donde Mari conoció a este personaje. Lo que le extrañaba a Aton era un extraño interés de este personaje hacia Mari. Lo otro que le preocupaba a Aton era que tenía que informar a Draco de esta situación...   
  
Ahora se preguntaran ¿Y cómo paso esto? Pues, con un pequeño Flash Back podríamos explicarlo   
  
------Flash Back------  
  
En el capítulo pasado dejamos a Mari cuando Harry la ayudo a bajarse de la escoba. Mari estaba muy agradecida. Mari penso en como agradecerle al Sr. Harry Potter por la ayuda que le brindo. Mari decidió comprarle algo ¿Qué podría ser? Los galleons le sobraban... como se veía, le gustaba el quiddich... así que pensó en algunas de las cosas que le compraban a Draco. ¡Ya sabía! No era mala idea, solo tenía que mandar su lechuza a la tienda con el dinero y le mandarían el regalo en la tarde  
  
- ¿Planeas algo Mari? - preguntó Aton   
  
- No es nada - contesto Mari - solo quiero agradecerle a alguien una ayuda   
  
- ¿puedo saber a quién?   
  
- Sí, a Harry   
  
- ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?  
  
- Sí!! Ese mismo!! Eres un adivino Aton  
  
- No sé conoce otro Harry por aquí...   
  
Aton trago saliva... esto iba mal, primera misión en que había fallado tan rápidamente (las anteriores solo las había fallado al mes de tenerlas)  
  
- ¿Y por qué el regalo? - dijo Aton - no hizo nada especial, él es buscador de quiddich   
  
- A mí me gusta agradecerle a la gente - dijo Mari - es algo que hago por mi voluntad  
  
- Y por mi desgracia  
  
- Ah?   
  
- No dije nada...  
  
Aton tenía que lograr que aquel regalo no llegara... primera opción, matar a la lechuza de Mari   
  
- ¿Sabes? - dijo Mari - mi lechuza se llama Peggie  
  
- Aja... - dijo Aton   
  
- Es muy linda, es blanquita - siguió Mari - lo más bonito, es que es especial, tiene los ojos rojos... es hermosa!   
  
- Aja... - Aton cada ves se sentía peor de tener que matar a la lechuza ¿En qué pensaba? Por esa lechuza peligraba la misión!   
  
- La quiero mucho   
  
"Qué se calle por favor..." pensaba Aton   
  
- ¿Sabes? - dijo Mari - mandare de inmediato la lechuza, para que llegue pronto   
  
- Nos vemos en la clase - dijo Aton - recuerda que soy una serpiente   
  
- Sí... sé  
  
Cada ves que hablaban de que casa pertenecían, Mari se ponía triste... Aunque Aton no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, había que eliminar una lechuza  
  
Con mapa en mano, Aton logro entrar a los pasillos secretos de la casa Gryffindor, los cuales ni los Gryffindor conocen (que curioso). Aton tenía un gran problema en estos momentos... no sabía cuál era la pieza de Mari, no había podido investigar... Entonces Aton razono... pensando que es hermana de Draco, tendrían que tener algo en común sus dos piezas... ¡Claro! "Si uno paga extra, puedes tener privacidad" Mari debería estar sola en una pieza  
  
"Una pieza con una sola cama... una pieza con una sola cama..." pensaba Aton "Aquí!" Pero ya era tarde, Mari ya estaba adentro "¿Y ahora que hago?" Se pregunto a sí mismo Aton. Solo un hechizo rápido solucionaría esto.   
  
Aton hizo que la lechuza empezara a cambiar de color blanco a azul. "Creo que me equivoque" pensó Aton   
  
- ¿Qué te pasa Peggie? - Pregunto Mari - ¿Te sientes mal?   
  
"Qué piense que la lechuza este enferma... que piense que la lechuza este enferma..." penso Aton   
  
Pero la lechuza movió su cabeza negativamente, así dijo que se sentía bien   
  
- Ah... - dijo Mari - entonces podrás mandar este paquete ha esta dirección ¿Puedes?   
  
La lechuza afirmo. "¿Qué no ve la lechuza azul?" penso Aton "Como que eso no es normal..."   
  
A Aton no se le ocurrió algo mejor que intentar quemar ha esa lechuza. La lechuza, sintió el fuego   
  
- Peggie!!! - Grito Mari - yo te apago!  
  
Mari saca un vaso de agua rápidamente de su baño personal   
  
- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Mari  
  
"No... no esta bien" penso Aton "Compadécete de la maldita lechuza por favor!"   
  
Peggie movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación   
  
"Ya sé cual será mi próxima cena..." penso Aton "lechuza al pilpil con ojos de sapo al vapor..."   
  
En resumen, Aton no logro lastimar a la lechuza de Mari  
  
La ya nombrada lechuza llego con el paquete para el regalo para Harry   
  
"Esto va de mal en peor..." pensó Aton   
  
- Hola - dijo Mari a Harry  
  
- Hola - dijo Harry mirando extrañado a Mari - ¿Tu eres la niña de la escoba? ¿Mari?   
  
- Sí!, la misma   
  
- Y que te trae aquí   
  
- Quería darte esto, y las gracias por haberme ayudado   
  
- No tenías...  
  
- Ábrelo Harry - dijo Ron   
  
- Esta bien...   
  
Harry lo abrió   
  
- Son protectores! - dijo asombrado Harry  
  
- Y de los mejores - dijo Ron   
  
- Espero que te gusten  
  
- Claro! Cómo no!   
  
- Oye - dijo Ron - ¿Tú no eres la hermana de Malfoy?   
  
- Si - contesto Mari - mi hermano es Draco Malfoy   
  
Ron y Harry se miraron asombrados   
  
- Ya quiero ver la cara de Malfoy cuando sepa esto - dijo Ron   
  
Harry miro a la pequeña Mari, no entendía muy bien, solo sabía que esa pequeña era muy distinta a su hermano...  
  
---- Fin del Flash Back ----  
  
Bueno, esa es la pequeña explicación del aprieto que estaba metido Aton en este momento ¿Qué podría hacer?   
  
Harry termino de luchar contra ese bicho   
  
- Y dime ¿Por qué no le compras algo a tu hermano? - preguntó Harry  
  
- Porqué él puede tener lo que quiera de una tienda - dijo Mari - así que no me queda más que hacerle algo con mis manos   
  
- Ah...  
  
Ahí Aton tuvo una maravillosa idea   
  
- Occio Harry! - dijo Aton  
  
Explicando esta situación, Aton hizo un hechizo para atraer, pero Harry no podía llegar hasta donde estaba Aton sin atravesar una pared   
  
PAAAAAAAAAAFFFF  
  
- ¿Estas bien Harry? - preguntó Mari  
  
- Sí solo que...   
  
"Hay alguien espiando" pensó Harry  
  
- Espera Mari - dijo Harry - aquí hay algo   
  
"O no..." penso Aton "Ya me descubrió"   
  
- Sir Nicolas! - Grito Harry - ¿Esta por ahí?   
  
- ¿Sí Harry? - Dijo Nick casi decapitado (ya que casi nadie lo conoce por Sir Nicolas) - ¿Quieres algo?   
  
- ¿Puede ver si hay algo ahí? - preguntó Harry  
  
- ¿En los pasadizos secretos? - dijo Sir Nicolas extrañado - jamás hay nada ahí   
  
- ¿Pasadizos secretos?   
  
"Huida de emergencia" penso inmediatamente Aton  
  
- Ahí hay alguien! - grito Sir Nicolas   
  
- Persigalo!   
  
Sir Nicolas estuvo muy cerca de Aton, pero Aton tenía una ventaja, el mapa, aunque Sir Nicolas pudiera atravesar las paredes él no podía saber si Aton tomo este o este otro camino... así que Aton logro escapar   
  
- Lo siento - dijo Sir Nicolas - no logre atraparlo   
  
- No sé preocupe - dijo Harry - ya lo atraparemos   
  
- ¿Era algo malo? - pregunto Mari   
  
- No lo sé pequeña... no lo sé - contesto Harry  
  
Aunque Harry sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el Sr. Oscuro... lo cual era un alivio  
  
Aton decidió ir a ver a Draco, el cual estaba sentado en su pieza haciendo una tarea   
  
- Hola! - dijo Aton saliendo del ropero   
  
- Avisa antes de entrar! - grito Draco   
  
- Lo siento, se me olvida que por algo paga...   
  
- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo Draco   
  
- Vengo a contarle una mala noticia - dijo Aton - seré directo y breve  
  
- Di   
  
- Mari tiene un nuevo amigo, un tal Harry  
  
- ¿Harry? ¿Un Harry de primero?   
  
- No hay Harry en primero...   
  
- ¿De segundo?   
  
- No   
  
- ¿En que curso va?   
  
- Él mismo que usted  
  
- ¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Potter??  
  
- Él mismo  
  
- Potter no mira a ninguna niña de primero... y tenía que pasar que... justo la única niña que se fija es... ¿MI HERMANA?  
  
- Pues... sí   
  
- ¿Y cómo paso eso?   
  
- Fue en la clase de vuelo, como no la tengo junto a Mari... pues... no pude hacer nada  
  
- rayos... rayos... rayos... ¡Consíguete un giratiempo!  
  
- Mi tío Snapy no tiene  
  
- Qué le pida uno al director!!! No sé... Porque tenía que pasar esto...   
  
Aton no dijo nada, sabía que había fallado en su misión... aunque igual, este solo fue un tropiezo   
  
Obviamente, Draco Malfoy no sé iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, iba a ir a hablar con el mismo Harry Potter. Draco iba con sus dos eternos compañeros, Crabbe y Goyle a un enfrentamiento seguro  
  
- Potty, Weasly y la sangre sucia... ¿llegando temprano a una clase? - dijo Draco  
  
- ¿Tú también Malfoy? - dijo Harry - según sé la profesora McGonagal no te mando a llamar   
  
- A la hora que yo llegue es asunto mío - contesto Draco   
  
- Entonces no nos preguntes - dijo Hermione  
  
- Solo me extrañaba... - continuo Draco  
  
- ¿Acaso quieres algo Malfoy? - pregunto Ron   
  
- Solo preguntarle algo a Potter - dijo Draco - supe que has estado conversando con mi hermana  
  
- Si... - dijo Harry - es muy linda ¿Sabes?   
  
- En algo que estemos de acuerdo Potter - dijo Draco   
  
- Cuando crezca tendrá muchos pretendientes   
  
- Como buena Malfoy   
  
- ¿Podría estar yo en la lista?   
  
- ¿¿¿QUÉ???  
  
Draco miro enfurecido a Harry. Ron y Hermione también estaban sorprendidos... esto era una sorpresa para todos  
  
- Ya sé la respuesta de tú parte - dijo Harry - aunque solo me interesa la de Mari   
  
- Eres hombre muerto... Potter... - dijo Draco   
  
- ¿No me vas a pegar? - dijo Harry   
  
- ¿Quieres provocarme?   
  
Draco pensaba lo mismo ¿Por qué no le pegaba? Era un momento perfecto... podría pegarle...   
  
- No sé porque Mari se preocupa tanto por ti - dijo Harry - si tú ni interés muestras por ella   
  
- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO?  
  
PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
El puño de Draco fue directamente a la cara de Harry, el cual con buenos reflejos logro esquivar el golpe, haciendo que Draco le pegara a la pared  
  
- Dolió Malfoy? - preguntó Harry  
  
Draco intento no demostrar que le había dolido... pero si le dolía...   
  
- Crabbe, Goyle! - grito Draco   
  
En aquel momento, Crabbe y Goyle agarraron a Harry  
  
- No puedes ser tan miedoso! - grito Harry  
  
Hermione y Ron seguían en un estado de shock mental... Draco miro a los ojos a Harry, estaba furioso  
  
- Suéltenlo - dijo Draco   
  
- ¿Qué? - exclamaron Crabbe y Goyle   
  
- Suéltenlo idiotas - dijo Draco - ¡Ahora!   
  
Crabbe y Goyle obedecieron   
  
- ¿Por fin eres te atreves solo Malfoy? - preguntó Harry  
  
- Vas ha ver...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó la profesora McGonagal entrando a la sala - yo solo llame a Weasley, Granger y Potter  
  
- Ya nos vamos - dijo Draco mirando a la profesora McGonnagal. Después miro a Harry - definitivamente... eres hombre muerto Potter  
  
Draco tenía una gran rabia en su interior... ahora Harry era más que un adversario... era un enemigo   
  
Fin del capítulo  
  
En el siguiente Capítulo   
  
Ante la confusión que dejo Harry con sus palabras, Ron y Hermione intentan encontrar una respuesta... la cual es más sencilla de lo que parece. Mientras, Draco no dejara que Harry se burle de él y menos al frente de Mari en un partido de quiddich. Aton intenta arreglar su error... aunque igual le queda tiempo para hacer algunas travesuras... ¿Cuál será la explicación de Ron y Hermione? ¿Quién ganara en el partido? ¿Qué cosa se le ocurrirá hacer a Aton? ¿Mari sabrá todo esto? Solo algunas respuestas en el siguiente capítulo: Draco v/s Harry: La confusión de Mari 


	4. Capítulo 4: Harry vs Draco: la confusión...

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien... ahora estoy yo aquí, de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo   
  
Quisiera dar gracias por los reviews, son más de los que me esperaba ToT soy feliz!   
  
Ahora, ha contestar reviews  
  
Katty Stephany Kaio DM: No te preocupes por tu falta de tiempo, yo te puedo esperar amiga. Genial que te guste el cap., y que lo encuentres original, ya que yo intento serlo (intento... ya que llegar ha serlo ^^U), bueno, intentarlo es el primer paso para hacerlo. Espero que te guste este capa ^___^ gracias por leer!   
  
paola: Pues, si, tu has sido la persona que me ha dejado reviews en todos los capítulos y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Sobre de lo de tú petición que Draco gane algo (el partido de quiddich creo yo) te diré que tengo pensado algo, aunque van ha ver lo que realmente pasa. Y sobre tu petición que actualice rápido... espero poder hacerlo, ya que tengo menos tiempo porque ya entre al colegio. Así! Nunca pense que alguien se reiría en la parte donde Harry le dice a Draco que lo agregue en la lista, la mayoría se enojaron con Harry, gran sentido del humor tienes ~_^. Gracias por leer!   
  
Cygni: ¿Pobrecito Harry? Esta es nueva... ni yo me di cuenta donde era pobrecito... aunque claro, si se puede decir lo que tu dijiste después "Pobrecito Draky" jejeje... Buenop, espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste lo que sigue. Gracias por leer!   
  
GaBrIeLa: ¿¿Harry robacunas?? Pues, tienes razón en cierto sentido, 5 años es harta diferencia, pero no tanta, tengo unos tíos que se casaron con 10 años de diferencia cada uno Oo. Sobre la petición de que Draco gane el partido, es decir, Slytherin gane contra Gryffindorf... no es mala idea, pero van ha ver lo que pasa realmente jejejejejejee. Gracias por leer!   
  
Siria Atlante: Pues, yo solo encontraba que se merecían publicidad, así que la puse lo más atractiva posible ^__^. Sobre lo de Harry, será explicado, no te preocupes... No es tan pedofilico como se lo imaginan (¿y quién dijo que no? XD) . Bueno, para mi tb., Snape y los moderadores son jovencitos de mi edad y muy buenos amigos míos (chaaa, la imaginación...). Tb Aton para mí tiene 18 años pero en esta historia hice de 11 ya que no podía ser mayor que Mari y tenía que estar en el mismo curso (y la gracia de Mari es ser la hermana menor de Draco ¿no?). Gracias Por leer!   
  
Mari Malfoy  
  
Capítulo 4: Harry v/s Draco: La confusión de Mari   
  
- Aun no logro entenderlo - le decía Ron Weasley a Hermione Granger - ¿Harry y la Malfoy?  
  
- ¿Por qué no le preguntas? - preguntó Hermione  
  
- Es que... - dijo Ron con indecisión - no puedo, tengo miedo de lo que me pueda responder Harry   
  
- Harry es tu mejor amigo!   
  
- Por eso...   
  
- Aunque...   
  
- ¿Qué Hermione?   
  
- No sé... como que no me convence  
  
- A mí tampoco!   
  
- No en ese sentido  
  
- Ya me confundiste...   
  
- Mira, observemos a Harry y la pequeña Mari   
  
Ahí, miraron desde lejos a Harry y Mari, Mari estaba enseñándole a Harry un jueguito mágico con unas cuerdas  
  
- Ese juego es de niños - dijo Ron - es muy fácil   
  
- Pero cuando Harry fue niño, no pudo aprender juegos mágicos   
  
- Ah... ¿Y eso qué significa?   
  
- Observemos un rato más  
  
Siguieron observando, Harry seguía intentando aprender ese jueguito con las cuerdas   
  
- No creo que Harry este enamorado... - dijo Hermione - es más como si intentara ser el hermano mayor de esa niña  
  
- ¿Reemplazar a Malfoy? - dijo Ron   
  
- No... - dijo Hermione - me explico... es solo una teoría eso si... sabemos que Harry jamás ha tenido hermanos... y que la pequeña Mari ya casi no ve a su hermano   
  
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?   
  
- Déjame terminar!  
  
- Entendido... no sé enoje...   
  
- Harry debe sentirse como el hermano mayor de esa niña   
  
- Eh...   
  
- ¿Qué pasa Ron?   
  
- No entiendo como alguien debe querer tener hermanos... lo que daría por no tenerlos  
  
- Harry no sabe eso! Él quisiera tener hermanos quizá! Es lo mismo como si tú quisieras no tenerlos...   
  
- Si no tuviera... quisiera tener... que estúpido es este mundo   
  
- Aquella niña buscaba, inconscientemente claro, alguien que reemplazara ha esa figura del hermano que ya no ve  
  
- ¿Tan infantil? Si a los 11 años yo no pensaba eso!!  
  
- Harry me dijo, que esa niña tiene una mentalidad de una niña de 5 años... así de inocente  
  
- Pero aun no me explicas la frase de Harry "¿Puedes incluirme en la lista?"  
  
- Puede ser que Harry confunda ese cariño... tú sabes, el amor filial y el amor de pareja   
  
- Solo quisiera que se aclarara pronto...  
  
Ahí, Harry camino hacia ellos   
  
- Ron! Hermione! - dijo Harry - ¿Qué tanto hablan?   
  
- Le estaba preguntando algo sobre pociones - contesto Ron  
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Harry - si desde el accidente en primero no hemos tenido pociones   
  
- Eh...   
  
- Es que aun le quedaban dudas del año pasado - dijo rápidamente Hermione   
  
- Ah...  
  
- Oye Harry - dijo Ron armándose de valentía - puedo preguntarte algo   
  
- Claro ¿Por qué no? - contesto Harry   
  
- ¿Realmente te gusta la niña Malfoy?   
  
Hubo un pequeño silencio   
  
- ¿Lo dices por lo que le dije a Malfoy? - pregunto Harry   
  
- Aja...  
  
- Siendo sincero... - dijo Harry - realmente... no sé   
  
Ron y Hermione estaban con un signo de interrogación en la cara  
  
- La encuentro tan contraria a su hermano - dijo Harry - ella no piensa mal de nadie... tan inocente... es tan linda... pero...   
  
- ¿Pero qué?   
  
- Esas cualidades las perderá con el tiempo - dijo Harry - seguira siendo linda... pero perderá la inocencia y quizá cada ves se parezca más a Malfoy... igual, ella es su hermana...   
  
- Ah...   
  
- Tengo que ir a un entrenamiento de quiddich - interrumpió Harry - con permiso...  
  
Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, hasta que no lo vieron más   
  
- Tengo una nueva teoría... - dijo Hermione - Harry quiere evitar que Mari sea como su hermano  
  
- Pero... ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ron   
  
- No sé...  
  
Aton estaba muy cansado, le había costado mucho evitar que Harry lograra el jueguito de las cuerdas, pero tenía que seguir su misión. Aunque ahora le convendría estar presente en persona.   
  
- Hola Mari! - dijo Aton  
  
- Hola! - Dijo Mari - ¿Cómo estas?   
  
- Bien ¿y tú?   
  
- Bien también   
  
- Oye Mari...   
  
- Sí Aton  
  
- Quería preguntarte dos cosas, sin que te enojes claro   
  
- ¿Y por qué me enojaría?   
  
- Ya sabrás... primero, quisiera que me dijeras porque el sombrero seleccionador se demoró tanto en elegirte  
  
- Ah!, eso... pues, lo que pasa es que le pregunte unas cosas al sombrero   
  
- ¿Cómo qué?   
  
- Le pregunté a que casa se mandaría a él mismo  
  
- ¿Y qué te dijo?   
  
- No me respondió   
  
- ¿Por qué no?   
  
- Porque cuando me iba a responder, grito mi casa  
  
- Segura que... ¿No es la casa del sombrero?   
  
- No me he dedicado a pensarlo...   
  
- Quizá no seas realmente de Gryffindor   
  
- No sé...   
  
- Siguiente pregunta! ¿Te gusta Harry Potter?   
  
- ¿Por qué la pregunta?   
  
- No sé, me extraña que andes con un niño 5 años mayor que tú   
  
- ¿es 5 años mayor que yo?   
  
- ¿No lo sabias?   
  
- Jamás le pregunté  
  
- Bueno, respóndeme la pregunta  
  
Silencio   
  
- Él es lindo - dijo Mari - pero nunca he pensado algo como gustarme... lo siento como alguien que me quiere  
  
- Es muy parecido Mari - dijo Aton - si ves la definición literal...  
  
- Bueno...   
  
Aton se estaba dando cuenta que esa pregunta le incomodaba a Mari   
  
- No te preocupes - dijo Aton - , igual, ahora tengo que ir a ver a mi tío Snapy   
  
- ¿Para qué?   
  
- No sé que querrá ese viejo...   
  
Aton se retiraba... tenía mucha información interesante que contarle a Draco...   
  
Mientras, Draco pensaba en su situación... ¿En cuál? Pues, sobre lo de Mari claro esta  
  
- Draco - dijo Pansy - ¿Por qué tan pensativo hoy?   
  
- Pues... - Draco intento pensar algo rápidamente - estaba pensando en el partido de quiddich de mañana  
  
- Así! - dijo Pansy - ahora tienen que ganar  
  
- Si - dijo Draco un poco desanimado   
  
- ¿te sientes bien?, Quizá le diga al capitán del equipo que te sientes mal y...  
  
- Estoy bien Pansy, solo un poco desanimado   
  
Pansy sintió que tendría que retirarse, ya que Draco no parecía de ánimos para nada...   
  
Justo en ese momento apareció Aton  
  
- ¿Qué quieres mocoso? - preguntó Draco  
  
- Nada por ahora - contesto Aton - vengo a contarte una información importante  
  
- Di rápido, que hoy no tengo ánimos   
  
- Hay una ligera posibilidad que Mari no sea realmente de Gryffindor   
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?   
  
- Pues, ella me contó que le preguntó al sombrero cual sería la casa del mismo sombrero, el cual no le contesto, sino que grito Gryffindor   
  
- Quizá Gryffindor sea... la casa del sombrero  
  
- Exacto...   
  
- Entonces tendremos que ir a preguntarle al mismo sombrero   
  
- ¿Hoy en la noche?   
  
- Mañana tengo partido... además, el sombrero debe estar muy vigilado   
  
- Yo tengo el mapa  
  
- Con o sin mapa no podremos con Dumbledore...   
  
- ¿Entonces?   
  
- La noche del baile!   
  
- Eso es en 2 semanas   
  
- Si sé, pero ahí todos estarán en el gran salón... el sombrero estará solo   
  
- Yo no tengo problema, igual, los de primero no vamos ha esos bailes, pero tú...   
  
- Ya veo la manera de escaparme, no te preocupes   
  
- Aunque puedo ir solo  
  
- Tú no iras, seguirás cuidando a Mari   
  
- ¿Qué?   
  
- Exacto, tu cuidas a Mari, yo voy a ver al sombrero   
  
- No podrás, yo tengo el mapa   
  
- Dame una copia, ¿Crees que no sé que tienes 2?   
  
- ¿Y cómo lo supiste?   
  
- Ja! Te dejare con la duda   
  
Aton miró desconfiadamente a Draco  
  
- Esta bien - dijo finalmente Aton - te pasare una copia   
  
Draco sonrío, por fin podría sentirse bien   
  
- Me falta contarte una cosa - dijo Aton - Mari me contó que no le gusta Harry Potter  
  
- Eso me da un alivio...   
  
- Pero yo creo que le gusta...   
  
- Mierda... ya vete mocoso!   
  
Aton miró a Draco un momento, como diciendo "¿Te atreves a mandarme así?", pero de inmediato penso "La misión... el dinero..." y se fue   
  
Draco se paro y miro hacia una ventana, ahí vio un cielo gris, por las nubes que lo cubrían. Cerro los ojos, y dejo un rato su mente en blanco, después dijo lo primero que vino a su mente  
  
- Hay que ganarle a Potter mañana...   
  
Ahora no era ganarle a Gryffindor... sino a Potter, solamente a Potter   
  
Paso aquella noche, sin más cosas que decir, que Aton casi se mato, porque lanzo un hechizo el cual reboto en un espejo, pero como salió casi ileso, no le dio gran importancia al asunto.   
  
A la mañana siguiente, estaba despejado ¿Y qué importa eso? Pues, porque es un día perfecto para el quiddich claro...   
  
Mari despertó, se levanto, y salió de su cuarto, ahí se encontró con otras niñas de primero que comentaban sobre el partido   
  
- Mari! - Dijo una - ahora veremos a tu hermano jugar ¿es guapo?   
  
- Sí! Verán a mi hermano, y es muy lindo   
  
- Genial!  
  
Aton sabía que no podía dejar que Mari tuviera muchos contactos con aquellas chicas, aunque no le parecía que a Draco le molestara que se juntara con chicas que admiraran su belleza.   
  
Draco se levanto, se vistió rápidamente, solo tenía una idea en su cabeza: Hacer polvo a Potter al frente de Mari   
  
Harry despertó sin pensar en algo especial, solo quería jugar el partido, disfrutar aquel viento en su cara, y por supuesto, ganar el partido.   
  
Todos listos! A la cancha!   
  
Mari se sentó en las graderías de Gryffindor, estaba emocionada, iba a ver a Draco y a Harry jugar... pero ¿a quién apoyaría? Aunque su hermano la odiara (lo cual sabemos que no es verdad) ella quería apoyarlo, pero Harry había sido tan bueno con ella... esto estaba difícil...  
  
Nuestro arbitro de este partido era la Sra. Hooch  
  
- Monten sus escobas   
  
Sonó el silbato, de inmediato salieron volando la quaffle, las bludger y la pequeña, pero más importante que su tamaño, snitch.  
  
La snitch desapareció muy rápido, Draco y Harry quedaron confundidos   
  
- Gryffindor tiene la quaffle! Sí!! Gryffindor! ¿Qué? Slytherin tomo la quaffle... pero ¿cómo? ¡Pero no por mucho tiempo! Una bludger llego para rescatar la quaffle y devolverla a Gryffindor... pero la otra bludger hizo de las suyas ¿Dónde están los golpeadores? ¡Las bludger parecen tener dominado el partido! La quaffle vuela sin sentido entre los dos equipos   
  
"Con un poco de ayuda" penso Aton, el cual estaba debajo de las graderías de Gryffindor "Las Bludgers son más inteligentes... ñaca ñaca ñaca". Explicando, Aton había hechizado a las Bludger para moverlas a su gusto y hacer que el partido fuera un caos   
  
Mientras, Mari miraba el partido. Miraba a su hermano, lo extrañaba...   
  
- Harry! Ahí esta la Snitch! - grito un muchacho cerca de él   
  
Pero Harry...   
  
Draco diviso la snitch, pero Harry ya estaba en camino, los dos se miraron fijamente un rato... ninguno de los dos iba a dejarse ganar   
  
Aton también vio esa escena... desconcentrandose un rato de su juego con las Bludger, decidió empezar a jugar con la snitch...   
  
- Harry Potter parece que ya tiene la snitch! Esta cerca! Vamos Harry!   
  
"No, esta ves no" penso Draco   
  
Draco aceleró, por primera ves Harry sintió que Draco podía alcanzarlo   
  
- Ahora ves la snitch - dijo Aton - y ahora no la ves ¡Accio Snitch!   
  
La Snitch desapareció para los ojos de Draco y Harry   
  
- Estaba cerca - dijo Harry - pero... ¿dónde quedo?   
  
- Ahora que tengo la snitch - dijo Aton en voz alta - podré seguir jugando con las Bludger hasta que me dé la gana   
  
- ¿Jugando con qué?   
  
Esa voz era conocida... Aton respiro profundo, lo habían descubierto...   
  
- ¿Qué hace aquí tío Snapy? - preguntó Aton   
  
- Lo mismo te pregunto - dijo el profesor Snape   
  
- Yo pregunté primero - dijo Aton - usted responde, yo respondo   
  
- Si así son las reglas - dijo Severus - vine porque no te encontré en las graderías de Slytherin y además, note unos extraños movimientos debajo de las graderías de Gryffindor   
  
- Ah  
  
- Ahora respóndeme Aton   
  
- Esto es parte de mi misión, y como sabe, como buen mercenario no puedo revelar nada de mi misión   
  
- Ah... yo pensaba que era solo un juego evitar que el partido se desarrolle comúnmente   
  
- Es parte de la misión - Aton sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo   
  
- Te conozco Aton - dijo Severus - esta no es parte de la misión   
  
- ¿Y cómo puedes saber eso? - preguntó Aton   
  
- Es imposible que Malfoy te haya pedido que arruines el partido - dijo Severus - lo más que te puede haber pedido es ayudar a que Slytherin gane  
  
- ¿Cómo sabe que fue Malfoy el que me contrato?   
  
- Sabes ocultar menos tus secretos de lo que crees Aton   
  
- Bueno, ya arruine el partido ¿y?   
  
- Devuelve la snitch  
  
- ¿Para qué?   
  
- Para que termine el partido  
  
- No quiero   
  
- Esto no es de querer o no   
  
- Usted no me puede obligar  
  
- Claro que puedo   
  
Severus agarro a Aton del uniforme y lo levanto   
  
- Aun sigues siendo un enano - dijo Severus  
  
- Pero un enano más difícil de vencer de lo que piensa  
  
Ahí, Aton tomo su varita y hechizo la snitch  
  
- ¿Qué hiciste Aton?  
  
- Solo hice que a la snitch le diera un síndrome de Bludger  
  
La Snitch empezó a volar rápidamente, pero en ves de escapar, empezó a atacar al profesor  
  
- No me la ganarás... - dijo Severus sacando su varita  
  
Mientras, Mari seguía mirando el partido   
  
- Slytherin tiene la quaffle, pero rápidamente Gryffindor logra quitársela, ¡Esto no puede ser! Primer partido donde pasan 10 minutos y no hay ninguna anotación! ¿Qué acaso creen que los arqueros son postes?   
  
Harry y Draco estaban confundidos, aun no podían entender como la Snitch había desaparecido de esa forma... Harry y Draco se miraban muy seguido, para saber si alguno había logrado divisar de nuevo la Snitch... pero no sabían que la Snitch realmente estaba fuera de la cancha  
  
Mari miraba y pensaba "Quisiera que hubiera un empate... para no tener que ver perder a ninguno de los dos"  
  
Severus Snape saco su varita, pero al momento de pronunciar un hechizo, la astuta Snitch golpeo su mano. La varita voló muy cerca de Aton, el cual la tomo   
  
- Un enano te va a ganar! - dijo burlescamente Aton   
  
- Rayos...   
  
Severus estaba en un aprieta, la Snitch se comportaba como tal Bludger. Ahí, Severus penso en el gran error de Aton... si la Snitch tenía síndrome de Bludger, también podría atacarlo a él. Severus corrió rápidamente hacía donde estaba Aton   
  
- ¿Qué planeas tío Snapy? - pregunto Aton   
  
El profesor no sé dio tiempo de explicaciones, ya que la rápida Snitch estaba cerca. Severus se puso detrás de Aton, el cual confuso, no entendía el simple plan de su tío. "Es lógico" penso Severus "Las Bludger atacan a quién este más cerca de ellas"  
  
La pequeña Snitch vio al desprevenido Aton, el cual reacciono tarde al plan de su tío   
  
- Ya entendí! - dijo Aton   
  
  
  
Aton movió su mano con la varita de su tío, iba a pronunciar un hechizo, pero...   
  
PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
La Snitch voló directamente a su cara   
  
Severus miro impresionado la escena, en aquel momento no sabia si estar alegre o preocupado. Lo que más le extraño fue que cuando Aton quedo en el suelo, no había rastro de Snitch   
  
- O no... - dijo Severus   
  
Severus se acerco a Aton, después hizo que se sentara   
  
- ¿Estas bien Aton?   
  
Aton no pronunciaba palabra, solo movía la boca haciendo extraños gestos, los cuales Severus tuvo que interpretar  
  
- ¿Qué la Snitch?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué te tragaste la Snitch?   
  
Severus empezó a pegarle en la espalda a Aton  
  
- Escúpela! Escúpela ya!   
  
Aton lo intentaba, pero no podía. Ahí Severus reflexiono "Si la Snitch tiene síndrome de Bludger, no querrá salir, ya que estar adentro de la persona a atacar, se le hará más fácil atacarla". Aton hizo unos extraños gestos de nuevo   
  
- ¿Qué la Snitch esta entrando a tu estomago?   
  
Aton puso sus brazos en su abdomen  
  
- Mejor te llevo a la enfermería...   
  
Mientras, por fin habían logrado meter ptos en el partido, estando casi iguales en el marcador, eso significaba que solo el equipo que se quedara con la Snitch. La Snitch (como ya sabemos) no aparecía por ningún lado   
  
Pasando el rato, llego el profesor Snape ha hablar con la Sra. Hooch  
  
- Extrañamente el profesor Snape entro a la cancha, parece decirle algo a la Sra. Hooch ¿Qué será?   
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo la Sra. Hooch al escuchar la explicación del profesor Snape   
  
- Parece que es algo importante, ya que la Sra. Hooch muestra un gran asombro  
  
Toco el silbato   
  
- Partido cancelado!   
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?   
  
Nadie entendía nada...   
  
En el siguiente capítulo:   
  
Aton logra recuperarse de su pequeño accidente, a tiempo para seguir con la misión. Draco se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Harry invito a Mari al baile. Draco se apura a preguntarle al sombrero sobre la casa de Mari. Al mismo tiempo, Mari escucha una voz, la cual la llama... una voz la cual Aton conoce. ¿Cuál será la respuesta del sombrero? ¿Mari aceptara la invitación de Harry? ¿Lograra Mari saber quién es la voz? ¿Por qué Aton conoce aquella voz? Solo algunas respuestas en el siguiente capítulo: "La respuesta del sombrero: La voz que me llama" 


	5. Capítulo 5: La respuesta del sombrero: L...

Hola! Yo de nuevo, aquí dándome un tiempo para poder seguir esta historia ^___^ pero antes! A contestas Reviews  
  
Will Sakura Lovegood: Gracias por tus ánimos! Me dan aliento para seguir! Sé que no estoy en mi mejor periodo para escribir, pero igual, me das los ánimos para hacerlo! Gracias! Y gracias por leer claro!   
  
Cygni: Pues, Aton es un ser especial, es travieso, inteligente... aunque esta un poco confundido en sí mismo, por eso hace esas travesuras ^^U. Sobre lo de la voz... ya lo sabrás en este cap... ñaca ñaca ñaca ¡Gracias por leer!   
  
Katty Stephany Kaio DM: ¿Drogarme? ¿Drogarme yo??? Jejeje JEJEJEJEJEJEJE sería genial si no fuera por los efectos secundarios de la Droga. Sobre lo de las ocurrencias para mis caps, son porque intento ser lo más original posible, pero no encontré que fuera para tanto Oo... bueno, ya sigo con la historia! ¡Gracias por leer!   
  
Paola: Pues, que bueno que tengas ese gran sentido del humor amiga, ya que es muy necesario en la vida. Sobre el fic, bueno, ya sigue, y espero poder hacerte reír en otras partes también ^___^  
  
Brujita-Potter: Pues, me parece bueno que encuentren mi fic genial ^___^ es algo que anima a cualquier escritos (Hay que ser sinceros ¿no?) Sobre mi perspectiva de Draco como hermano sobreprotector, pues... solo quería usar una faceta de Draco que casi nadie la ha usado (por lo menos el único fic que he leído sobre Draco con una pequeña hermana menor es el mío). Sobre los sentimientos de Harry y Mari... eres la primera que esta deacuerdo con la teoría de Hermione ^____^ (y yo que pensaba que nadie le creería), la cual esta bastante cerca ^o^. Aton encantador... quede pasmada al leer eso... jeje, Aton te manda saludos xD, eres la segunda persona (la primera fue Siria Atlante) que encuentra a Aton encantador ^___~. Así, sobre Ginny y Cho, solo puedo decir que Ginny aparece más adelante y Cho... bueno, no tengo nada pensado con ella. Bueno, solo me queda por decirte... ¡Gracias por leer!  
  
JD: Nunca pense que tu me leías los fics ¡Gracias! Realmente me das ánimos para seguir este fic. Sobre los Awards, pues... no creo que sea para tanto, aunque que lo encuentres bueno ya es un gran avance para mí ^o^  
  
Así, extrañamente algunos Reviews no se publicaron en la web, pero si están contabilizados en el N° de reviews de presentación de mi Fan fic... que raro ¿no?  
  
Mari Malfoy   
  
Capítulo 5: La respuesta del sombrero: La voz que me llama  
  
- Quién lo hubiera pensado - dijo Draco - que serías tan tonto como para tragarte una Snitch  
  
- Snitch con síndrome de Bludger - aclaro Aton   
  
- Esto será descontado de tu sueldo   
  
- Rayos...   
  
- Bueno, me voy - dijo Draco - tengo que planear mi huida del baile  
  
- Yo ya estoy bien... - dijo Aton - aunque la enfermera no me ha dejado irme, según ella me puedo desmayar si camino mucho   
  
- Mrs. Pomfrey? - dijo Draco - ella te puede dejar todo el año acostado por lo que te paso   
  
- Mañana saldré de aquí - dijo Aton - no te preocupes por eso   
  
- Después de estar una semana inconsciente - dijo Draco - otra semana con fiebre, después con vómitos producidos por los golpes de la Snitch, tienes suerte de no quedar en cama todo el año   
  
- Si me siento perfectamente! - dijo Aton   
  
- Ahora sí, me voy - dijo Draco - no me conviene que sepan que te conozco tanto   
  
- Gracias por la preocupación... - dijo Aton   
  
- No agradezcas, con solo disminuirte el dinero que te pagaré soy feliz  
  
- No me lo repitas por favor...  
  
- Oki... oki...   
  
Draco salió de la enfermería, ahí, Aton se acostó un momento, aun se sentía débil, aunque lo negaría hasta la muerte.   
  
- ¿Mala semana?   
  
- ¿Qué quiere tío Snapy? - dijo agriamente Aton   
  
- Solo venía a verte, para saber como estabas - contesto Severus  
  
- ¿Y ahora recién se preocupa por mí? - Dijo Aton - ¿No cree que es un poco tarde ya?   
  
- Mejor tarde que nunca  
  
- Así dice el dicho, pero cuando es tarde... duele   
  
Silencio...   
  
- Dime ¿Dónde aprendiste ha hacer esos hechizos tan complicados? - pregunto el profesor Snape  
  
- Leyendo libros - contesto Aton - y practicando con la varita de mi mamá   
  
- ¿Aun la tienes?   
  
- Es mi más grande tesoro, jamás la perdería   
  
Silencio...  
  
- 25 centímetros, pelo de unicornio, de madera de araucaria... - dijo Severus   
  
- ¿Aun se acuerda?   
  
- No he escuchado otra varita que sea de araucaria - contesto Snape - es difícil olvidar una varita tan peculiar  
  
- Si... - dijo Aton - lástima que la mía salió de alerce   
  
- Igual que la mía   
  
Silencio   
  
- Hola Aton! - gritó Mari entrando a la enfermería   
  
- Me retiro - dijo Snape - nos vemos en la clase   
  
- Sí profesor Snape!   
  
- Adiós tío Snapy  
  
El profesor se retiro, ahí quedaron Mari con Aton   
  
- Supe que hoy empezabas a comer sólidos - dijo Mari - así que te traje unos chocolates   
  
- Genial - dijo Aton - ¿Hay de las ranas que saltan?   
  
- Pues... - dijo Mari - sí, pero si te cuesta agarrarla yo la agarro   
  
- No lo decía por eso...   
  
- No te sientas apenado, no conozco a nadie que se haya tragado una Snitch y quedara bien parado  
  
- ¿Conoces a alguien más que se haya tragado una Snitch?  
  
- Eh...   
  
- Nadie! Me lo suponía   
  
- Harry me dijo que casi se trago una Snitch en primero   
  
- Si no fuera por el casi...   
  
- Ya anímate!   
  
- Se me disminuyo la paga...   
  
- ¿Paga para qué?   
  
- Para nada!! ¿Qué otros chocolates tienes?   
  
Mientras, Ron y Harry hablaban asuntos muy importantes  
  
- ¿Por qué no Ginny? - preguntó Ron - ella siempre ha querido ir al baile contigo   
  
- Neville me pidió que lo dejara a él pedirle a Ginny - dijo Harry - no puedo defraudarlo   
  
- ¿Y Cho? - preguntó Ron   
  
- Cho estará de viaje en el baile - dijo Harry - y no me preguntes más, sé que quieres evitar que invite a Mari   
  
- Harry... - dijo Ron - por favor...   
  
- Sé bien lo que estas pensando - dijo Harry - que soy un pedofilo, un robacunas ¿eso?   
  
- No es eso Harry - dijo Ron - ¿Y si esto es un plan de Malfoy?   
  
- Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado de tu parte - dijo Harry   
  
- Es que ya no sé que decirte - dijo Ron - jamás pense esto de ti...   
  
- Ron  
  
- ¿Qué Harry?   
  
- Tienes razón, estoy loco, todo esto es una locura estúpida   
  
- Genial! Por fin estas razonando   
  
- Solo que aun no le encuentro lo malo que tiene  
  
- ¿Ah?   
  
- Nos vemos Ron   
  
- Harry! No te voy a dejar solo   
  
Harry corrió mientras Ron lo perseguía.   
  
- Ron! - Gritó Hermione - ¿Por qué corres?   
  
- Harry no se me va ha escapar...   
  
- Cuidado...  
  
PAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
- Ron!  
  
- Rayos... tenía que tropezarme  
  
Ahí, Harry perdió a Ron   
  
Mientras, Draco pensaba en que ropa ponerse para el baile. La elección era difícil, tenía que parecer elegante, pero lo suficientemente cómoda como para poder aventurarse a buscar el sombrero... decisión difícil de tomar.   
  
- ¿Puedo pasar Draco? - pregunto Pansy tocando la puerta  
  
- Por supuesto linda - dijo Draco - entra   
  
- Te quería preguntar una cosita   
  
- ¿Sí?   
  
- ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí? ¡Dime a quién invitaste al baile!  
  
Ahí Draco penso un momento... se le había olvidado ese gran detalle... invitar a alguien al baile   
  
- Pansy... - dijo Draco - no he invitado a nadie... estoy más solo que el sol en el cielo azul que solo quiere perseguir a su luna que se esconde en la noche  
  
- Draco! - Dijo Pansy muy alegre - eres tan lindo!   
  
Pansy abrazo a Draco   
  
- ¿Y me invitas?   
  
- Como no Pansy... - dijo Draco - solo estaba pensando como pedírtelo... pero te me adelantaste  
  
- Draco!   
  
Draco se sentía aliviado...   
  
Harry dejo de correr... sabía que Ron tenía razón, pero algo le decía dentro de él que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba mal... ¿Qué acaso las sospechas de Ron eran ciertas? Él solo... solo quería ayudar ha esa niña   
  
..::Nadie te pidió que la ayudaras...::..   
  
..::Entonces ¿Quién ayuda a quién?::..   
  
Harry estaba confundido, pero de algo estaba seguro, no perdía nada con pedirle a Mari que fuera al baile con él   
  
..::A veces uno cree que los demás necesitan de uno::..  
  
..:: Pero uno también necesita de los demás::..  
  
Mari estaba saliendo de la enfermería, Aton le había dicho que se retirara (tanto chocolate le estaba haciendo mal, y no quería demostrarlo delante de Mari)   
  
- Mari! - dijo Harry al verla - qué bueno verte   
  
- Hola Harry! - Contesto alegre Mari - ¿Cómo estas?   
  
- Bien - dijo Harry - quería preguntarte algo Mari   
  
- ¿Sí Harry?   
  
- Pues... - Harry tomo aire - ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?   
  
Todas las personas que estaban cerca en ese momento, miraron la escena, de un momento a otro todo paso en silencio... se escuchaban solo de algunas personas hablando bajo...   
  
- Bueno... yo...   
  
- Si no quieres no te preocupes   
  
- yo... - dijo Mari, la cual penso que Harry se sentiría triste si no decía nada - claro que iré!   
  
- ¿Enserio? - dijo Harry, con una gran sonrisa en la cara - nos vemos el viernes...   
  
- Nos vemos...   
  
- Mari... - se escucho una voz... no era Harry   
  
- ¿Ah?   
  
- ¿Pasa algo Mari?   
  
- No... nada...  
  
Harry se retiro rápidamente   
  
- Ahora si que no me puedes negar que te gusta   
  
- ¿Aton? - Preguntó Mari - ¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama?   
  
- El niño que vivió... genial... - dijo Aton - buena suerte Mari   
  
- Aton - dijo Mari - vuelve a tu cama   
  
- Mari   
  
- ¿Qué Aton?   
  
- Me siento bien   
  
- Si te desagrada Harry, solo dímelo   
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?   
  
- Sé que no te agrada Harry   
  
- Ni lo conozco   
  
- Entonces... ¿Por qué te pones así?   
  
- ¿Ponerme como?   
  
- Así!  
  
- Una frase más explicatoria please!   
  
- Me preocupas Aton   
  
Al decir eso, Aton bajo la cabeza   
  
- Mejor vuelvo a mi cama - dijo Aton   
  
Aton volvió a su cama. Mari respiro, ahora tenía que pensar como iba a ir a ese baile... y pensar que ella ni había pensado en aquel baile   
  
Llego el tan esperado baile. En aquel día, iban a dar de alta a Aton, el cual a las 7:00 AM aun estaba en la cama. Aton estaba aburridicimo, miraba su desayuno sin ganas de comercelo, cuando...   
  
- Auch!   
  
A Aton se le cayo el desayuno  
  
- Sr. Malfoy - dijo Aton - si usted va usar el mapa que le preste, tenga más cuidado   
  
- Es que tu cama esta muy dura - dijo Draco   
  
- Podría haberse pegado en otra cama - dijo Aton   
  
- Estaba practicando el uso del mapa - dijo Draco - hay tantos caminos que se me complica   
  
- No es difícil... - dijo Aton - así, salga de ahí abajo que me siento raro hablando solo   
  
- No estas solo - dijo Draco - aquí estoy   
  
- Pero ahí abajo no sé ve...   
  
Draco salió como pudo del pasadizo   
  
- Tiene que ser más discreto - dijo Aton - Se daba cuenta a kilómetros que va por el sombrero...   
  
- Si tuviera una capa invisible... - dijo Draco - pediré una para Navidad...   
  
- ¿Y no puedes ir hoy a comprar una?   
  
- ¿Crees que me la vendan?   
  
- Tienes razón... hay que pasar muchos problemas para conseguir una... ¿Por qué no sé te ocurrió antes?   
  
- Eso ya no importa - dijo Draco - te venía a preguntar si realmente te ibas hoy de la enfermaría  
  
- Claro! - contesto Aton - si me mantiene más... tendrá que pagarme un sicólogo por tanto encierro...   
  
- Bueno... - dijo Draco - es para que vayas después a mí cuarto y discutamos la paga   
  
- ¿Ya me vas a pagar? - Preguntó Aton... el cual penso un momento - ¿Te dijo algo mi tío Snapy?   
  
- ¿Por qué preguntas?   
  
- Porqué tu siempre aplazabas el día del pago  
  
- El profesor Snape me dijo esto - dijo Draco - que lo sabrías inmediatamente   
  
- Ah...   
  
- Me dijo que por favor no te contratara más - dijo Draco - que no...   
  
- No tengo problemas - dijo Aton - aunque te molestara que Mari no este vigilada en el baile  
  
- Mari no va al baile - dijo Draco - es de primero   
  
- Potter la invitó   
  
- ¿Qué?... Mierda... Potter...   
  
- Y según sé tú vas por el sombrero - dijo Aton - no sé si podrás vigilar a Mari e ir por el sombrero sin pegarte en medio...   
  
- Mierda... mierda... mierda...   
  
- Yo por mientras, estoy desocupado, ahora pensare que hacer esta noche...   
  
Draco miro de reojo a Aton, Aton también miro a Draco de reojo   
  
- El profesor Snape me pidió que te despidiera hoy... pero no especifico la hora...   
  
Aton sonrío   
  
- Creo que no me aburriré esta noche   
  
Pasaba el día, como cualquier otro día... Aton logro salir de la enfermería, estaba feliz... por fin podría tomar aire, estar libre, sin que nadie lo mantuviera en la cama y lo obligara a comer   
  
- Mari...   
  
- ¿Me llamabas Aton? - preguntó Mari   
  
- No - contesto Aton   
  
- Que raro...   
  
- ¿Escuchas algo Mari?   
  
- No... nada...   
  
------------------------------  
  
- Aton! ¿Me llamabas?   
  
- No mamá... ¿Pasa algo?   
  
- Nada Aton...   
  
------------------------------  
  
- Relágate Mari - dijo Aton - te ves tensa... eso es extraño en ti   
  
- Y es raro verte preocupado por alguien - dijo Mari   
  
- Los dos estamos bastante mal - dijo Aton como conclusión   
  
- Aton - dijo Mari - que bueno que estés bien... pero...   
  
- Tienes que ir a prepararte para el baile - dijo Aton - si, sé, te entiendo  
  
Mari sonrío y se fue, estaba media incomoda por la rápida reacción que tuvo Aton (al adivinar lo que ella pensaba)  
  
Pansy le estaba mostrando su nuevo peinado a Draco, el cual dijo que estaba bonito, aunque casi ni lo miró. Draco estaba pensando en lo que tenía que hacer en la noche, en su difícil misión... un paso en falso y.... no lograría nada   
  
- Draco - dijo Pansy - ¿estas aquí?  
  
- Si estoy Pansy - dijo Draco - no me perdería este baile por nada  
  
- Bien!  
  
Draco tomo delicadamente el brazo y Pansy, la cual lo abrazo, y fueron al baile. Al entrar al baile, Draco vio a Harry... y al lado de él a Mari... Draco respiro profundo, estaba a punto de ir y matar a Harry, pero no se le ocurrió decir más que   
  
- Mocos con brocoli!... rayos... ese idiota no responde... Mocos con brocoli!!!!  
  
- Son Brocoli con mocos!! - dijo Aton saliendo de un pasadizo - es harta diferencia  
  
- Eso no importa! - dijo Draco - ahora cuéntame si Potter no le ha hecho nada a Mari   
  
- Nada - dijo Aton - realmente, si miras bien, es más factible que alguna mujer de Gryffindor mate a Mari antes que Potter   
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?   
  
- No es común que alguien de primero este aquí ¿no?   
  
- Si sé... ¿Alguna otra novedad?   
  
- Hasta ahora... nada...   
  
- Recuerda mantenerme informado   
  
- Y tú acuérdate de decir bien la clave!   
  
Aton desapareció en el pasadizo   
  
- ¿Estabas hablando con alguien? - preguntó Pansy   
  
- No Pansy - dijo Draco - con nadie...   
  
Pasaron 30 minutos... Draco quería estar un rato en el baile para aparentar normalidad. Bailo con Pansy, hasta que ella se canso y empezó a hablar con sus amigas... Era el momento. Draco saco el mapa de un bolsillo especial de su chaqueta (muy bien pensado el traje ¿no?) y vio donde habría un pasadizo... Tenía 3 pasadizos por donde elegir, cerca de uno había un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw., en el otro había un grupo, el cual no podía decir de cuales casas eran... y en el otro, era el grupo de Harry, donde Mari estaba cerca  
  
El pasadizo donde el grupo de Harry lo descarto inmediatamente... el de las chicas de Ravenclaw no era mala opción, pero ¿Qué pensaría Pansy de él ahí? Y el segundo grupo... mmm no era buena opción, pero la mejor al final de cuentas.   
  
Draco camino tranquilamente... tenía que pasar desapercibido...   
  
¿Te ha pasado alguna ves que cuando intentas que nadie te mire sientes que te miras y eso hace que llames más la atención? Pues, algo parecido le pasaba a Draco. Uno normalmente en un baile intenta llamar más la atención, e intentar pasar desapercibido, pero logra totalmente lo contrario   
  
- ¿Pasa algo Hermione? - preguntó Ron   
  
- No sé - dijo Hermione - Malfoy esta actuando muy raro   
  
- ¿Y desde cuando te fijas en Malfoy? - preguntó Ron   
  
- Eh... - dijo Hermione - solo decía que se estaba comportando extraño   
  
- No me has respondido la pregunta   
  
- Tengo que ir al baño   
  
- Así nos vemos! Huye Herm!   
  
Hermione no entendía porque no le había respondido, pero igual, así podría ver que estaba haciendo Draco   
  
Mientras, Ginny Weasley también se dio cuenta de los movimientos de Draco y también de los de Hermione   
  
- Ahí debe pasar algo... - dijo Ginny   
  
- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? - dijo Neville   
  
- Nada Neville! - dijo Ginny - solo le quiero ir a preguntar algo a Hermione  
  
- Bueno, ve, yo te espero  
  
Ginny se levanto y siguió a Hermione  
  
- ¿Y Hermione? - preguntó Harry a Ron  
  
- Fue a ver a Malfoy... - respondió Ron   
  
- ¿No qué dijo que fue al baño?   
  
- Así... eso me respondió ¿Y para qué preguntas entonces?   
  
- Bueno... yo...   
  
- ¿Pasa algo Harry? - preguntó Mari   
  
- Nada Mari! - Dijo Harry - no te preocupes... ¿La estas pasando bien?   
  
- Sí! - Dijo Mari - jamás pense tener el honor de ir a un baile en primer grado!   
  
- Mari...   
  
- ¿Me llamaste Harry? - preguntó Mari   
  
- No - contesto Harry   
  
- Mari...  
  
Mari se sentía extraña, al escuchar aquella voz... y nadie más la escuchaba   
  
- Mari...   
  
- Harry - dijo Mari   
  
- ¿Sí? - preguntó Harry   
  
- Voy al baño   
  
- Si quieres yo te acompaño hasta la puerta - dijo amablemente Harry   
  
- No gracias   
  
- Bueno   
  
Mari se retiro   
  
- El baño de mujeres debe estar repleto... - dijo Ron - que escusa más poco original...   
  
Draco estaba cerca del pasadizo, según él, nadie lo veía. Hermione estaba a unos pocos metros. Draco buscaba el pasadizo, tocando la pared, hasta que sintió algo que se movía...   
  
- Perfecto - dijo Draco   
  
El pasadizo se abrió. Draco entro rápidamente. Al ver esto, Hermione se sorprendió, en aquel momento penso "Draco debe planear algo... quizá quiera hacerle algo a Harry... como prefecta debo evitarlo" . Hermione se acerco al pasadizo, he hizo lo mismo que Draco. Poco después llego Ginny, la cual vio todo lo que hizo Hermione. "¿Cómo el resto no se da cuenta?" Penso Ginny. Ginny decidió entrar también   
  
- ¿Ginny? - dijo Hermione al ver entrar a Ginny   
  
- Hola Hermione! - dijo Ginny - tenía curiosidad de saber...   
  
- ¿Estabas muy aburrida con Neville?   
  
- Sí...   
  
- Me lo imagine...   
  
- ¿Sabes que planea Malfoy?   
  
- No sé... por eso quiero averiguarlo, como prefecta no puedo dejar que haga algo contra las reglas   
  
- No cumples muy bien tu trabajo entonces - dijo Draco, el cual estaba detrás de Hermione   
  
- Malfoy!   
  
- Ese soy yo - dijo Draco - como ya les respondí, me voy   
  
- ¿Y cómo quieres que te deje ir? - dijo Hermione - estas rompiendo una regla  
  
Draco no hizo caso a Hermione, y siguió caminando   
  
- Informare sobre esto - dijo Hermione - si saben, te descontaran muchos puntos a tu casa  
  
Draco se detuvo, miro un momento a Hermione   
  
- Hazlo... - dijo Draco - las ganas que debes tener que Gryffindor gane la copa de las casas...   
  
Hermione estaba sorprendida  
  
- ¿Qué acaso no quieres que tú casa gane este año? - preguntó sorprendida Ginny   
  
..::Para obtener lo que uno quiere... a veces tienes que pagas más de lo que quieres::..  
  
- Obvio que quiero que gane mi casa - dijo Draco - no hay nadie que no quiera que gane su casa...   
  
- ¿Entonces?   
  
Draco bajo la cabeza, si les respondía, tenía que decir todo su plan   
  
- Slytherin igual ganará la copa de las casas - dijo Draco - igual lo hará  
  
Hermione intento razonar él porque Draco actuaba así... Ginny miro a Draco   
  
- Dime - dijo Ginny - ¿Estas enojado con Harry?   
  
- ¿Con Potter? - dijo Draco - no me interesa, y ahora, ya me voy   
  
- Se ve que te disgusta que tu hermana este con él - dijo Ginny - ¿Sabes? A mí también me molesta  
  
- En algo que este deacuerdo con la pobretona - dijo Draco   
  
- Si es para separar a Harry de Mari - dijo Ginny - yo te ayudo   
  
- ¿Qué? - Dijo Hermione - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso Ginny?   
  
Draco sonrío   
  
- Debería dar gracias por tu apoyo - dijo Draco - pero no lo necesito   
  
- Que modesto... - dijo Hermione - ahora, vuelve al salón donde están todos  
  
- La sangre sucia se enojo - dijo Draco - me muero de miedo...   
  
Draco empezó a alejarse, Hermione saco su varita   
  
- No te mueves   
  
Draco miro a Hermione de nuevo  
  
Aton miraba a Mari caminar... pero algo extraño había en todo eso... Ahí Aton abrió su mapa, en el cual salía un detalle muy importante  
  
- Para donde va Mari - penso Aton - no es el baño de niñas... en esa dirección no esta...  
  
- Mari...   
  
Y la voz seguía llamando a Mari...   
  
Hermione levanto su varita, Draco la miraba, sin pensar en que haría. Hermione pudo mirar algo en los ojos de Draco... que jamás había visto en ellos, una decisión, una gran decisión, que no cambiaría de opinión. Era la primera ves que veía eso en los azules ojos de Draco. Hermione bajo su varita   
  
- ¿No me vas a hacer nada? - preguntó Draco   
  
- No pareces quieras hacerle nada a Harry - dijo Hermione - esta ves   
  
Draco no sabía como Hermione había adivinado eso... no quiso intentar pensarlo, así que siguió caminando. Draco siguió, al mirar a sus espaldas, vio que Hermione y Ginny aun lo seguían  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Draco   
  
- Solo saber él porque - dijo Hermione - no puedo asegurar que no le harás nada a Harry sin saber él porque de tu escape del baile   
  
- A mi solo me importa Mari - dijo Draco - qué Potter se muera en el infierno, me daría lo mismo, ya intente ser su amigo una ves, y el tonto no quiso  
  
Ginny miro miró con disgusto a Draco, no le había gustado ese comentario   
  
Draco siguió caminando   
  
- Mari...   
  
La voz seguía llamando a Mari. Mari se acercaba a la salida del castillo. Aton no podía seguir por los pasadizos, los cuales justo se acababan en la parte donde salió Mari   
  
- Que mala suerte... - pensó Aton - tendré que seguir de la manera difícil...   
  
Aton salió del pasadizo   
  
- Mari...   
  
- ¿Dónde estas? - Preguntó Mari - ¿Quién eres?   
  
- Mari...   
  
--------------------  
  
- ¿Dónde estas? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me llamas?   
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso mamá?   
  
- ¿No lo escuchas?   
  
- ¿Escuchar qué?   
  
- Alguien que me llama!   
  
- No mamá, no escucho nada   
  
--------------------  
  
- rayos - penso Aton - el pasadizo no sigue   
  
Al mirar el mapa, Aton se dio cuenta que no podía seguir. Lo único que le quedaba era salir del pasadizo   
  
- Mari...   
  
- ¿Dónde estas? ¿Quién eres?   
  
"¿Qué le pasará a Mari?" pensó Aton   
  
- Mari...   
  
La voz llamaba cada vez más seguido...   
  
Draco intentaba liberarse del par de Gryffindor, pero no podía, Hermione y Ginny eran más insistentes de lo que alguna ves Draco se imagino  
  
- Intenten ser más silenciosas - dijo Draco al escuchar un rato a Ginny y Hermione - no quiero que me descubran   
  
- Si todos están en el baile...   
  
- No todos  
  
Se escucho un maullido   
  
- ¿La Sra. Norris? - preguntó Ginny   
  
- Ella nos puede detectar hasta en los pasadizos secretos - dijo Draco - hay que ir en silencio...   
  
Aton siguió a Mari de cerca...   
  
- ¿Quién eres? - Dijo Mari - Dime quién eres!!!   
  
- ¿Quién? - preguntó Aton, sin pensar que Mari lo escucho   
  
- ¿Aton? - Preguntó Mari - ¿Tú eres el que me llamaba?   
  
- No...   
  
---------------  
  
- Aton ¿Tú eras el que me llamaba?   
  
- No mamá, no te llame  
  
- Hay alguien que me llama...   
  
- Yo no escucho nada...   
  
---------------  
  
Al lograr mantener en silencio al par de Gryffindor, Draco logro avanzar. No tuvo muchos problemas de ahí, el mapa era claro.   
  
-Estamos cerca - dijo Draco   
  
- ¿A donde vamos? - preguntó Ginny   
  
- Mejor no preguntes - dijo Draco - no sé como pude dejar que me siguieran   
  
Draco abrió una puerta de salida   
  
- Según con lo que me marco Aton - dijo Draco - saldremos al lado del sombrero   
  
- ¿Para qué quieres ir a ver el sombrero? - preguntó Hermione  
  
- Cállate - dijo Draco   
  
Salieron del pasadizo. Ahí estaba, al frente de ellos... el sombrero seleccionador   
  
- Mari...   
  
- ¿No lo escuchas Aton? - preguntó Mari - esa voz me llama  
  
- ¿Cuál voz? - preguntó Aton   
  
-------------  
  
- ¿No escuchas aquella voz? ¡Me llama!   
  
- No mamá, no escucho nada...   
  
- Tengo que responder a su llamado   
  
- ¿Mamá?   
  
-------------  
  
- Tengo que ir donde esa voz! - dijo Mari   
  
- ¿Mari? - Preguntó Aton - ¿Estas bien?   
  
Ahí, Aton recordó algo que le había pasado antes... era muy parecido, demasiado  
  
- No Mari! - Dijo Aton - no sigas esa voz!   
  
- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Mari   
  
Draco se acerco al sombrero   
  
- 3 muchachos aquí... - dijo el sombrero - ya los seleccione a ustedes ¿Por qué los veo por estos lares?   
  
- Venía hacerte una pregunta sombrero - dijo Draco   
  
- ¿Solo para eso? - dijo Ginny  
  
- Cállate pobretona - dijo Draco - esta pregunta es importante   
  
Draco miro fijamente al sombrero   
  
- Si te acuerdas - dijo Draco - este año seleccionaste a una niña llamada Mari Malfoy - el sombrero afirmo - la cual, en el momento en que te decidías, te preguntó a que casa hirias tú - el sombrero afirmo de nuevo - pero ahí gritaste la casa de ella... entonces ¿Aquella casa que gritaste es tú casa o la de Mari?   
  
Ginny y Hermione miraban asombradas. El sombrero omitió palabra por unos segundos, hasta que...   
  
- Aquella casa era la mía - dijo el sombrero   
  
Draco sonrío, era lo que sospechaba   
  
- Eso significa - dijo Draco - que Mari no es de Gryffindor... ¿O me equivoco?   
  
- Exacto - dijo el sombrero - ella no es de Gryffindor   
  
- ¿De qué casa es entonces? - preguntó Draco   
  
- Aunque era difícil decisión - dijo el sombrero - yo la hubiera mandado a Slytherin   
  
- Perfecto! - dijo Draco   
  
- Pero no me arrepiento de haberla mandado a Gryffindor - dijo el sombrero   
  
- ¿Qué?   
  
Aton intentaba convencer a Mari que no siguiera la voz   
  
- Por favor Mari! - Dijo Aton - no la sigas!   
  
- Dime porqué!! - dijo Mari   
  
Aton no sabía explicar   
  
- Porque... - dijo Aton - es peligroso   
  
- ¿Cómo sabes? - preguntó Mari   
  
- No te gustaría saberlo...   
  
- Ahí esta! - dijo Mari   
  
Paso una sombra   
  
- Mari...   
  
- La voz... - continuo Mari  
  
- aquella sombra... - dijo Aton   
  
Aton saco su varita  
  
- No te acercaras a Mari... - dijo Aton - no lo harás de nuevo  
  
Draco respiro profundo, intento contener su rabia ¿Cómo el sombrero podía decir eso? ¡Un Slytherin debe ir en Slytherin!   
  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Draco   
  
- Ella tiene capacidades para estar en cualquier casa - dijo el sombrero - sería de Slytherin solo porque es de descendencia de familia de Slytherins... no como tú, que eres un Slytherin de descendencia y alma   
  
- Un Slytherin va en Slytherin... - dijo Draco - no puedes hacer eso! Sombrero maldito! ¡Mierda!   
  
- Tranquilízate - dijo Ginny   
  
- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? - Dijo Draco - casi me dio un ataque cardiaco cuando supe que Mari se iba a Gryffindor! Y ahora este sombrero me dice que "fue un error" y que no hará nada para remediarlo ¡Rayos! Mierda! Serás un sombrero especial, pero solo eres un sombrero al final de cuentas!!! Te puedo quemar si puedo!  
  
- No hagas tonterías - gritó Hermione  
  
Aton trago saliva   
  
- ¿Qué pasa Aton? - preguntó Mari   
  
- Mari...   
  
- No sigas la voz - dijo Aton   
  
- Mari... si no vienes... yo iré...  
  
La sombra se acerco   
  
- Vete Mari - dijo Aton   
  
- Mari...   
  
- Tengo miedo... - dijo Mari   
  
- Yo también - dijo Aton - yo también...  
  
La sombra llego donde ellos   
  
- Solo acepta la realidad Draco - dijo Hermione - ella será tu hermana en Gryffindor igual como si fuera en Slytherin...   
  
- Tú no entenderías  
  
- ¡¡¡ATON!!! - se escucho un gritó de Mari   
  
- ¡Mari! - dijo Draco   
  
Draco salió corriendo del cuarto donde estaba el sombrero   
  
- Espera - dijo Hermione - no sabes a donde ir!   
  
Draco se detuvo, tenía razón. Harry también había escuchado el grito de Mari... Draco llego al salón, ahí Harry estaba saliendo   
  
- ¿Dónde esta Mari? - preguntó Draco a Harry   
  
- No sé! - respondió Harry - ella pidió salir sola y no volvió  
  
- Si le paso algo... - dijo Draco - me las pagaras Potter   
  
En aquel momento, paso Hagrid   
  
- Déjenme pasar - dijo Hagrid - llevo a dos niños de urgencia a la enfermería   
  
- ¿Qué?   
  
Eran Mari y Aton   
  
- Mari! - dijeron Draco y Harry   
  
Se veía una gran mancha de sangre... pero no se podía ver si era de Mari o de Aton esa sangre. Al llegar a la enfermería, Mrs. Pomfrey casi se desmayo   
  
- No puede ser! - Dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - recién puse de alta ha este niño y ya esta aquí de nuevo!   
  
Mrs. Pomfrey empezó a tratarlos   
  
- Quiero ver a Mari! - dijo Draco - déjenme pasar   
  
- No puedes - dijo Hagrid - hay que dejar a Mrs. Pomfrey trabajar   
  
- Mierda! - grito Draco   
  
Draco se sentía impotente... por no poder hacer nada. Ahí miró a Harry   
  
- Potter... - dijo Draco - ¿CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE LE PASARA ESTO A MARI?  
  
PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
- Tranquilízate Malfoy - gritó Hagrid al ver el golpe que le había pegado Draco a Harry   
  
Harry se levanto del suelo, no dijo nada   
  
- ¿Estas bien Harry? - preguntó Hagrid   
  
- Si... - dijo Harry   
  
- Te voy a traer hielo - dijo Ginny   
  
Draco miró fijamente a Harry   
  
- Ya es suficiente castigo saber que le paso algo a Mari - dijo Harry   
  
Draco omitió lo que iba a decir...   
  
Mrs. Pomfrey se empezaba a desesperar   
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Hagrid   
  
- Deja pasar a los muchachos - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - necesito un poco de ayuda   
  
Pasaron.   
  
- Bien, Hermione y Ginny que le pongan los vendajes a la pequeña - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - mientras ustedes ayúdenme con Aton, esta gravisimo   
  
- ¿Cómo esta Mari? - preguntó Draco   
  
- Mañana estará bien - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - tiene solo unas cuentas heridas que ya están cerrando  
  
Draco se sentía aliviado   
  
- Ayúdenme a que Aton no pierda más sangre - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - ha perdido casi la mitad de su sangre   
  
- ¿Qué?   
  
- Vigílenlo, mientras yo analizo que clase de sangre tiene - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey   
  
- ¿No sería suficiente solo usar una pócima o hechizo para regenerar sangre? - preguntó Harry   
  
- Ya le di una pócima - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - pero es muy lenta la acción, el muchacho morirá antes que puede regenerar suficiente sangre   
  
Draco trago saliva... recién ahí penso que el estado de Aton era por su culpa... si hubiera obedecido al profesor Snape...   
  
- No puede ser! - Dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - tiene que ser una sangra rara!   
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntaron Draco y Harry   
  
- Solo le puede donar sangre alguien de su mismo grupo - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey   
  
Ahí llego el profesor Snape   
  
- Vine cuando pude - dijo Severus - según escuche necesitabas unas pócimas   
  
- Sí - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - pero ahora tengo un problema más grande   
  
Severus miró a Aton... entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería Mrs. Pomfrey   
  
- ¿Qué paso ahora? - preguntó Severus   
  
- ¿Usted sabe alguien que tenga la misma sangre que este niño? - preguntó Mrs. Pomfrey   
  
- Yo - dijo Severus   
  
Mrs. Pomfrey se alegro un momento, pero de inmediato volvió a su tono seriedad  
  
- necesito sangre urgente para este niño - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey   
  
- ¿No sé puede regenerar? - dijo Severus  
  
- No - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - ni con la pócima más fuerte que tengo   
  
- Tendré que donarle sangre entonces...   
  
- Pero primero - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - unas pruebas rápidas... si le baja mucho la presión usted podría...   
  
- Ya sáqueme la maldita sangre - dijo Severus - Aton sé esta muriendo y usted pensando en lo que me podría pasar a mí   
  
- Draco, Harry - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - traiganme el equipo que esta en la repisa   
  
Fueron rápidamente. Hicieron toda la instalación. Draco no podía dejar de mirar a Mari, la preocupación se lo comía... aunque ya sabía que ella estaba bien.   
  
- Ya tenemos la sangre - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey   
  
- ¿Profesor Snape? - dijo Draco, al mirar a Snape   
  
Estaba pálido, parecía que se iba a desmayar   
  
- No! - Dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - le bajo la presión! Lo sabía! Acuéstenlo! Rápido, mientras le doy la sangre al niño   
  
Todo lo que paso después fue tan rápido... pero tan largo... que todos al final se quedaron a dormir en la enfermería   
  
A la mañana siguiente. Harry despertó, y miró a Draco, el cual ya estaba despierto   
  
- ¿No pudiste dormir? - preguntó Harry   
  
- Nada... - respondió Draco  
  
- Te entiendo - dijo Harry - a mí me costo mucho...   
  
Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento. Respiraron profundo y miraron a Mari... la cual estaba despierta   
  
- Draco... - dijo Mari   
  
"¿Draco?" Pensó Draco "¿No me dijo Draky?... algo debe haber pasado"   
  
En el siguiente capítulo:   
  
Draco recibe la peor noticia de su vida ¡De la boca de su misma hermana! Draco se siente muy deprimido, pero intenta no demostrarlo. Todos ven en Draco aquella tristeza... pero ¿Qué se puede hacer?... Mientras, Aton aun no despierta... ¿Qué será lo que Mari le dirá a Draco? ¿Qué sucedió con Aton y Mari aquella noche? ¿Quién consolará a Draco? ¿Por qué Aton supo lo de la voz si no la escuchaba? Solo algunas respuestas en el siguiente capítulo: Los Malfoys no lloran, pero si sufren 


	6. Capítulo 6: Los Malfoys no lloran, pero ...

Hola!! Aquí estoy yo, Minaya, reportándome de nuevo ^____^ buenop, lo único que puedo hacer es continuar el fic, así que me dejo de introducciones estúpidas y empiezo! Pero antes, a contestar Reviews  
  
Katty Stephany Kaio DM: Sabes? Tu insistencia a que yo siga me a dado ánimos para seguir este fic x), jeje, y bastantes! Gracias! Espero poder animarte con este capítulo... y Gracias por leer amiga!   
  
Siria Atlante: Pues, ¿Qué puedo decirte? Realmente no esperaba tal reacción con mi fic, dejándote intrigada sobre el siguiente cap... bueno, sé que deje muchos misterios Oo... Sobre Aton y Snapy, no te preocupes, sobrevivirán ^__^ ese par son más duros de lo que parecen x). Sobre el resumen del siguiente cap... lo de Draco... bueno, ya podrás leer el cap. ^_______^. Buenop, nos leemos! ¡Gracias por leer!   
  
paola: Sé que el anterior capítulo era medio complicado, ya que quería dejar bastante misterio... pero como veo has captado bastante bien la idea, y debo decir que estas en lo correcto ^____^. Así Draky estará triste, pero todo mejorara ^^ ¡Gracias por leer!  
  
Buenop, no me queda más que continuar   
  
Mari Malfoy  
  
Capítulo 6: Los Malfoys no lloran, pero si sufren   
  
- Draco... - dijo Mari   
  
- ¿Sí Mari? - dijo Draco   
  
- Dime una cosa... - continuo Mari - ¿Por qué contrataste a Aton?  
  
¿¿Mari sabía todo?? ¿Cómo era posible?   
  
- Porque... - Draco no sabía que responder  
  
- Jamás has confiado en mi - dijo Mari   
  
Draco iba a negar inmediatamente eso, pero un nudo se le hizo en la garganta... Mari tenía razón   
  
- Jamás... - dijo Mari - ¿Cómo puedes ser así Draco?   
  
Draco sintió como si le cayera un yunque en la cabeza   
  
- ¿Qué soy para ti? - Dijo Mari - ¿Una estúpida hermana que no sabe protegerse ella sola?   
  
- No es así! - dijo Draco - solo yo...   
  
- ¿Qué?   
  
- Te extrañaba Mari   
  
Silencio   
  
- Yo siempre estuve - dijo Mari - siempre! Desconfiado!   
  
Tenía tanta razón, que Draco no pudo más que mirar el suelo   
  
- No te entiendo Draco... - dijo Mari - rayos... mejor me voy... no quiero verte la cara  
  
Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla... si... tenía que serlo...  
  
Mari se levanto de su cama   
  
- Te tiene que revisar Mrs. Pomfrey - dijo Harry - ahí te dejaran salir Mari   
  
- Dile que me siento bien - dijo Mari - que me llame después si tiene dudas   
  
Harry no quiso detenerla... sintió que si lo hacía... le pasaría lo mismo que a Draco   
  
Paso la mañana... Draco se sentía vacío...   
  
Después, todo paso rápido. Mrs. Pomfrey casi mato a Harry y Draco porque dejaron que Mari se fuera sin que ella la revisara, Hermione y Ginny miraban aquel espectáculo, sin saber si tenerles lástima o reírse de ellos  
  
Siguió el día... Draco no sabía si pensar... realmente intentaba no pensar... Cuando uno tiene una gran tristeza, quisiera olvidar... pero ¿Qué pasa cuando intentas convenserte a ti mismo que todo esta bien?... Solo intentas olvidar algo que siempre se te recordara, no por tus amigos, ni por tu enemigo... sino por tu corazón mismo  
  
Paso la semana... llego el lunes  
  
- Hola Draco - dijo Crabbe - ¿cómo amanecister hoy?   
  
- Amaneci bien - contesto Draco   
  
Crabbe lo miro extrañado   
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Draco - ¿Acaso tengo un verruga en la cara?   
  
- No - dijo Crabbe - solo que siempre respondes "¿Qué te importa?"  
  
- Ah - siguio Draco - eso no importa   
  
En ese momento llego Goyle   
  
- Hola! - dijo Goyle   
  
- Hola - dijeron Draco y Crabbe   
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Goyle   
  
- ¿Por qué la pregunta? - dijo Draco   
  
- Por qué tú jamás me saludas...  
  
- Rayos... - dijo Draco   
  
- ¿Estas bien Draco? - dijeron juntos Crabbe y Goyle   
  
- Sí! - dijo Draco - y ahora dejense de preguntas estúpidas que ya me da asco ver sus caras estúpidas más estúpidas de lo que ya son  
  
- Entendido!   
  
Draco respiro un momento   
  
- Ya vámosnos...   
  
Crabbe y Goyle se habían dado cuenta que algo le pasaba a Draco, pero como al preguntarle él les contesto que nada, no les quedo más que pensar que no le pasaba nada... así no esforzarían su cerebro intentando analizar si realmente le pasaba algo   
  
- Hola Draky - dijo Pansy   
  
- Hola... - contesto Draco   
  
- ¿Estas bien Draky?   
  
- ¿Qué pasa Pansy?   
  
- Porque siempre te enojas cuando te digo Draky   
  
- Rayos... - dijo Draco - no me pasa nada! ¿entendido?   
  
- Sí Draky!   
  
- Y no me digas Draky!   
  
- Sí Draky...   
  
- Para que me esfuerzo...  
  
Pansy no estaba convencida que a Draco no le pasara nada, pero como Draco no quería hablar de ello, decidió no tomar el tema y así ahorrarse problemas...  
  
Al llegar a la clase de Transformaciones, Draco se sentó tranquilamente al lado de Pansy. La profesora McGonagal, lo miro extrañada. Draco le iba a decir "¿Qué acaso tengo una verruga en la cara?" pero lo penso dos veces, al tratarse de un profesor  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo Malfoy? - preguntó la profesora McGonagal - te ves pálido, más de lo que ya eres   
  
- Qué yo tenga una tés blanca no significa que este enfermo - contesto Draco   
  
La profesora McGonagal observo a Draco toda la clase. Ella sabía que Draco no era su responsabilidad, pero al ver tenía problemas de concentración (sin que los hubiera tenido antes) era preocupante para cualquier alumno de cualquier casa. Draco no parecía poder lograr bien sus hechizos, aunque parecía intentarlos... algo lo desconcertaba  
  
- Yo pedí que convirtieran la lechuza en pato - dijo al profesora McGonagal - no una lechuza con pico de pato...   
  
- Pero también tiene unas plumas blancas - dijo Draco intentando arreglar su desastrosa clase   
  
Algunos de Gryffindor se reían de este suceso, aunque extrañamente Harry ni siquiera sonrío por el hecho de que Draco estuviera haciendo el ridículo en aquella clase  
  
- Lo perdonare por esta ves Sr. Malfoy - dijo la profesora McGonagal - pero espero que para la siguiente clase lo haga mejor, hasta el Sr. Longbottom logro hacer que la lechuza llegara a tener todas sus plumas blancas...  
  
- Ni me lo recuerde - dijo Draco   
  
Draco salió indignado de aquella clase, pensar que Neville Longbottom lo había hecho mejor era un suficientemente degradante por un día... aunque... eso no era lo que le importaba...   
  
- Perdón profesora - le dijo Pansy a la Profesora McGonagal - ¿Le va a bajar el promedio a Draco por lo de esta clase?   
  
- Todos tenemos días malos - contesto Minerva - aunque no podré perdonarle otra clase   
  
Draco sabía que la profesora McGonagal le había tenido compasión... algo que no se podía permitir... ya que un Malfoy busca compasión cuando la necesita para sus fines, pero no la quiere cuando no la necesita... y según él no necesitaba compasión de nadie   
  
- Malfoy...   
  
Aquella voz era de Harry   
  
- ¿Qué quieres Potter? - contestó Draco - no tengo ni ánimo ni tiempo para escucharte  
  
- Es mentira lo del tiempo - dijo Harry - sino no estarías escuchándome en este momento   
  
- Mierda... - dijo Draco - ¿Qué quieres?   
  
- Solo quiero saber que si tu extraño comportamiento de hoy se debe - dijo Harry - a lo de Mari   
  
- No - contesto Draco - y ahora déjame ir... no sé por qué hoy todos me miran como si tuviera una verruga en la cara  
  
- Porque la tienes - dijo Harry   
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo Draco tocándose la cara   
  
- No una real... - dijo Harry - me refería a que te ves raro   
  
- Ya cállate Potter - dijo Draco - ahora me voy... no sé porque estoy hablando contigo...   
  
Draco se retiro rápidamente, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.   
  
Hoy no hubo clases de Pociones, ya que el profesor Snape aun estaba en la enfermería... Draco aprovecho de intentar despejar su mente... Después seguía Herbología, ahí Draco lo único que hizo fue hacer que dos plantas carnívoras empezaran a pelear. Draco sabía que no era su día...   
  
- ¿Estas bien Malfoy?   
  
- Sí estoy bien! - grito Draco   
  
- Ah - dijo Ron   
  
En ese momento, Draco miro extrañado a Ron ¿Ronald Weasley le había preguntado si estaba bien? ¿¿¿Qué tamaño tenía ya la verruga??? Definitivamente había algo mal en él... Draco se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de Ron, para que él no se diera cuenta que realmente estaba mal. Draco camino solo por un pasillo, en medio de la gente, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba así? Él ya sabía la respuesta... pero no quería responderse  
  
Mari conversaba con unas amigas en aquel momento, pasaran por aquel pasillo donde estaba Draco. Draco miro a Mari, pero ella no lo miro... Los dos caminaron cerca, como si fueran unos completos desconocidos... ¿Por qué tanta indiferencia? Era castigo por no haber confiado...   
  
"¿Por qué estoy así?" penso Draco "Si siempre quize liberarme de Mari... y ahora... Mari se libero de mi"   
  
Draco miro por una ventana... ahí penso "Realmente estoy enfermo... Quizá algo de aire me ayude"   
  
Draco salió del castillo, se acerco al lago... se preocupo de no pasar al bosque prohibido pero que nadie lo vea. Draco se sentó y empezó a pensar... ¿En qué?   
  
- ¿Te pasa algo?   
  
- Pues... - dijo Draco - parece que sí   
  
- ¿Te sientes mal por eso?   
  
- Sí...   
  
- ¿Por qué te sientes así?   
  
- Pues... porque me siento vacío   
  
- ¿Fue por lo de tú hermana?   
  
- Sí...   
  
- Realmente estas mal   
  
- ¿Por qué?   
  
- Para que me lo cuentes a mí...   
  
En ese momento, Draco miro a la persona con la cual estaba hablando... era Ginny Weasley  
  
- Pobretona! - dijo Draco enojado - cómo pudiste...   
  
- Yo solo pregunte - contesto Ginny - tu respondiste   
  
- Mierda... - dijo Draco al darse cuenta que Ginny tenía razón - ok... tú no dirás nada - saco su varita - ¿entendido?   
  
- ¿Y por qué no puedo decir nada? - Dijo Ginny - podría prometerte ahora que no diría nada, pero al irme puedo divulgarlo por todo el colegio ¿no crees?   
  
- Rayos... - dijo Draco - ¿Qué quieres entonces?   
  
- Pues - dijo Ginny - que me cumplas un desea  
  
- No soy un genio en una lámpara mágica - dijo Draco - ni una hada para cumplir deseos...   
  
- No - dijo Ginny - algo que puedas hacer  
  
En ese momento, a Draco se le paso en la cabeza todas las cosas que una chica le podría pedir... tenía que poner las reglas   
  
- Pues - dijo Draco - nada de "dale un beso a una amiga" o "una cita con alguien" ni cosas por el estilo  
  
- ¿No? - dijo Ginny - lástima... pero si quieres poner reglas, que sean 2 deseos   
  
Draco miro desafiante a Ginny... 2 deseos... pero nada de cosas de niñas...   
  
- Uno ya es suficiente para alguien como tú - dijo Draco   
  
- Pues - dijo Ginny - uno sin reglas, o dos con reglas, o simplemente todo el colegio sabe que eres tan débil como para no poder soportar un regaño de tu hermana menor   
  
Draco miro desafiante a Ginny, pero no logro nada en ella.. no le tenía miedo   
  
- Dos - dijo finalmente Draco - pero son reglas   
  
- Perfecto - dijo Ginny - ahora pensare mi primer deseo   
  
- Por mientras yo me retiro...   
  
- Espera! Ya lo tengo  
  
- Rayos... ¿Qué quieres?   
  
Ginny sonrío   
  
- Solo quiero - respondió Ginny - que para mañana te laves el pelo y te peines el cabello sin gomina por 2 meses   
  
- ¿Qué? - Dijo Draco - arruinaras mi look vampiresco! ¿Estas loca?   
  
- Esta dentro de las reglas - dijo Ginny - así que mañana te quiero ver con el pelo limpio y sin gomina... o sino hablare   
  
- ¿Y no dirás tú estúpido segundo deseo? - dijo Draco   
  
- Eso será para la próxima ves que nos veamos... - dijo Ginny - así, no te enojes... me lo agradecerás   
  
- A sí claro... - dijo sarcásticamente Draco   
  
Ginny se fue sonriendo... ahí Draco penso "definitivamente no es mi día..."  
  
Lo que aconteció el resto del día, no sería digno de contar, ya que fue como dar vueltas en el mismo circulo de cosas y cosas...   
  
A la mañana siguiente... Draco tenía una pequeña discusión con su pelo.   
  
- Rayos... - dijo Draco - maldito mechón!!! Si solo pudiera - miro la gomina - pero si no la pobretona diría... ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo Draco?   
  
- Apúrate Draco! - dijo Crabbe - que quiero entrar al baño   
  
- Oigan... - dijo Draco - este es mi baño personal... ¿Qué paso con el de ustedes?   
  
- No querrás saberlo - dijo Goyle   
  
- Que sabe que tontera habrán hecho - dijo Draco a su yo en el espejo - espérense   
  
- O sales ahora Draco - dijo Crabbe - o tendré que hacer en tu pieza   
  
- ¿Qué? - Dijo Draco - ni se te ocurra ensuciar mi pieza!!!   
  
- Entonces sal...   
  
Draco se peino rápidamente... aun le molestaba ese tal mechón de pelo en la cara...   
  
- Ya entra - dijo Draco saliendo del baño   
  
- Gracias Draco... - dijo Crabbe   
  
- No me agradezca nada idiota - dijo Draco - solo entra rápido  
  
Crabbe entro al baño   
  
- Oye Draco... - dijo Goyle - te ves raro   
  
- Buena observación - dijo Draco - pensando que viene de ti   
  
Draco salió de su cuarto, no pensaba esperar a Crabbe. Goyle lo siguió   
  
- ¿Y ese cambio de look Draco?   
  
- No encontré gomina decente en el mercado - contesto Draco   
  
- Ah...   
  
Draco camino tranquilamente junto a Goyle... sentía que la gente murmuraba alrededor de él... risitas de algunas niñas... ¿Qué acaso la verruga había crecido más? Ahí recordó a Mari ¿Por qué se ponía triste? Era muy lógico, pero él mismo se intentaba engañar pensando que no era lógico...   
  
Pasaba él día... muchos comentaban su nuevo look... mientras Draco pensaba que solo se veía ridículo... y que tenía un mechón molestoso en la cara.  
  
Llego la hora del almuerzo. Crabbe y Goyle estaban felices   
  
- Vamos Draco! - grito Crabbe - el que pestañea pierde  
  
- Tú sabes que como bastante menos que ustedes... - dijo Draco   
  
- Más comida para nosotros - dijo Goyle  
  
Draco sintió que no tenía hambre   
  
- Oigan - dijo Draco - vayan sin mí   
  
- ¿Ah? - dijeron Crabbe y Goyle  
  
- Más comida para ustedes - dijo Draco  
  
- Genial!   
  
Draco se quedo solo... miro por una ventana... por primera ves sentía que el viento movía su pelo... era extraño, siempre estaba pegado ahí, sin moverse... Penso que quizá Ginny tenía razón, que esto del pelo había logrado distraerlo un poco de su preocupación por Mari... pero... él jamás se lo agradeciese, si al final, esto del pelo era para que no hablara. Draco penso e que iba ha hacer en este rato, mientras todos almorzaban... penso que sería bueno ver como estaba Aton, al final de cuentas, era su culpa que estuviera así.   
  
Draco camino hacia la enfermería... Al entrar, vio a Aton, el cual estaba ahí, acostado, su cara no había cambiado de expresión, como si estuviera nervioso, preocupado pro algo... estaba pálido, se veía que aun le faltaba sangre. Después Draco miro al profesor Snape, que estaba almorzando (en una bandeja en su cama)   
  
- ¿Qué hace aquí Sr. Malfoy? - dijo Severus - debería estar almorzando   
  
- No tengo hambre - contesto Draco - solo vine a ver como estaba Aton   
  
- Esta mejor - dijo Severus - por lo menos ahora sabemos que vivirá   
  
- Eso es bueno - dijo Draco - debo decirle que nunca pense que le pasaría algo así   
  
- Aton tiene un imán para los problemas - dijo Severus - sino se los busca le llegan...   
  
- Ah...   
  
- Aunque debo advertirte una cosa   
  
- ¿Qué profesor?   
  
- Pues...   
  
- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey que acababa de entrar a la enfermería - Debería estar almorzando Sr. Malfoy   
  
- No tengo hambre - contesto Draco - y solo vine por un rato... ya me voy   
  
- ¿No tiene hambre? - Dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - eso no lo aceptare! Yo no permitiré chicos anoréxicos en este colegio  
  
- ¿Ah? - dijo Draco - ¿cómo?   
  
- Si no come en el salón - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - lo hará acá   
  
Draco no quería comer... así que opto por la opción más rápida, que se podría decir que la más tonta, la cual era... huir  
  
- Venga para acá Sr. Malfoy! - grito Mrs. Pomfrey saliendo de la enfermería - no crea que se me va ha escapar   
  
Lo único que le podía faltar en esta semana tan rara era que una enfermera lo persiguiera... Draco corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Mrs. Pomfrey no tenía oportunidad de alcanzar, excepto si usaba algún hechizo para detenerlo... pero no alcanzo ha hacerlo cuando  
  
- Con cuidado! - dijo un cuadro de un mago del barroco - estas cerca de las es...  
  
PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
  
- caleras...   
  
Draco cayo en una de las escaleras más largas del castillo, la cual se movió en ese momento, haciendo que Draco cayera en la escalera que seguía más abajo... Al ver eso, Mrs. Pomfrey penso de inmediato llamar a le enfermera... pensando más rato que ella era la enfermera,...   
  
Mrs. Pomfrey llevo a Draco a la enfermería. Mientras lo vendaba...   
  
- Profesor - dijo Draco - ¿Qué me iba a decir?   
  
- Que si no querías comer - contesto Severus - no te aconsejaba quedarte en la enfermería  
  
- Rayos... - dijo Draco - ¿Y ahora me lo dice?   
  
- Listo - dijo Mrs. Pomfrey - con esto pronto estarás como nuevo... por mientras, comerás un poco  
  
- Si Mrs. Pomfrey... - dijo Draco, el cual con un tobillo con un doble esguince, un brazo casi molido y no sabe cuantos moretones, no podría negar sus ordenes...  
  
Draco comió tranquilamente, igual, ahora no tendría que ir a clases. Miro un momento a Aton, el cual... parecía tener una pesadilla   
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Draco   
  
- Ha estado así todo el tiempo - dijo Severus - tiene muchas pesadillas   
  
- Ah... - dijo Draco - no le debe gustar dormir  
  
- Para nada  
  
Llego la tarde... Mientras la enfermería estaba en silencio, Mrs. Pomfrey le dio unas pociones al profesor Snape.   
  
- ¿Dónde esta Mari?   
  
Todos saltaron al escuchar eso... aquella pregunta era de Aton   
  
- ¿Dónde esta Mari? - preguntó de nuevo Aton   
  
- ella esta en clases - dijo Draco - y esta bastante bien  
  
- Ella no esta bien! - Dijo Aton - No esta bien!   
  
- ¿Qué pasa Aton? - preguntó el profesor Snape  
  
- Tiene lo mismo que mi mamá! - Grito Aton, el cual se contenía las lágrimas - lo mismo!  
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo sorprendido el profesor Snape  
  
- ¿Qué tiene Mari? - preguntó preocupado Draco  
  
En el siguiente capítulo:   
  
Draco sabe por fin él porque de todo... ya se le aclara él porque Mari actúa así. Mientras el profesor Snape y Mrs. Pomfrey preparan una poción para ayudar a Mari, Severus le cuenta una parte de la historia de Aton a Mrs. Pomfrey... y Aton le cuenta la otra parte a Draco, las cuales unidas forman una larga historia... ¿Qué será lo que tiene Mari? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la mamá de Aton? ¿Lograran darle la cura a Mari a tiempo? Solo algunas respuestas en el siguiente y penúltimo capítulo de este fic: Alma Negra: La historia de Aton 


End file.
